tears of a wounded angel
by marufan
Summary: full summary inside! kagome is a inutenshi demon and finds inuyasha in the worst position...please read and review! in later chapters there will be lots of blood and other stuff COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: kagome is an inu-tenshi youkai and her parents placed a spell on her until she was to be marked by a mate. So she looks like an average human. On the other side of the well things don't go so well with Inuyasha and she leaves never to be involved with him again…what will happen when she learns of her mothers death and her fathers re marriage.

Tears of a wounded angel

Pairings:

Sess/kags

Inu/kikyo

Mir/sango

Disclaimer thingy: ok I don't even know why I go through these things but I own no body except made up people ok!

Chapter 1 leaving the group

"Kagome! Make some more ramen would ya! I'm starving!" her vein popped.

"Inuyasha you just ate five bowls! Give it a rest already!"

"But I'm still hungry!"

"Well go eat some grass or something I can't let you eat all of it cause then I'm going to have to go home to stock up! And I know how you hate backtracking!"

"Keh!" she growled.  
"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!"

crash

"Ow!"

"That's what you get Inuyasha!" shippo all but chuckled looking into the crater. Sango and miroku were out on patrol. When they came back they all but laughed.

"Did it again didn't you?"

"When will you learn?"

"Shut up miroku!" he climbed out the crater and sighed.

"Shippo where did she go now?"

"To the hot springs."

"I'll go join her! Miroku no funny business!" sango raced off after kagome. She sunk deeper into the water.

'It's only been a full week since I told them…you think that jerk could….' She was interrupted by somebody walking through the bushes.

"Hey! Oh hi sango."

"Mind if I join you?" she shook her head.

"Not at all." There was silence for some time.

"Kagome what you told us a week ago…is it true?" she sighed.

"yea." Her mind went back to a few days ago.

flash back

"You're a what!" they all said in unison. Kagome sighed.

"I'm an inu-tenshi youkai, my mother was a tenshi and my father was an inu youkai. We've been using the well for years now, my parents decided to stay in the present for a better life than what they had."

"So how come you appear human?" Inuyasha asked a bit confused.

"My father placed a spell on me, when I finally receive a mate and get the mark can I change."

"So you mean a mate mark will break the spell?" miroku asked.  
"Yes that is correct."

"Kagome…" sango was a bit uneasy.

"Yea sango?"

"Why wait till now?"

"Because of two things, one I couldn't keep it from you guys any longer. And two mating season is right around the corner…right Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned beat red.

"Um yea." She got up and stretched.  
"Now that that's done…who wants some ramen?" inuyasha's ears tweaked.

"I do!" Inuyasha raced to get some water.

"To gain is to lose..." she all but mumbled.

end flashback

"Sango…what if Inuyasha takes kikyo…I'll be like this forever."

"Kagome why not just have him place the mark on you so you could change? I mean there's no harm in that right? This way he can have kikyo and you could have your freedom."

"It's not that easy sango although I whish it would be." She sighed.

"If I receive that mark just to remove the spell I will prove to my family that I just want out. And to be honest I want to be loved in the process. So I think finding another besides Inuyasha would be best, someone that when I receive the mark they would still love me as I am." Sango nodded.

"I guess you're right." They got out from the hot springs and walked back to camp.

western castle

"Jaken." The little toad came running into the study.

"Yes milord." He threw him a scroll.

"What is this?" his voice filled with disgust. Jaken looked over the scroll and nearly fell out.

"This lord sesshomaru is a written scroll of the future made by sages it says that and I quote 'to the western lord, I sage Hioga of the southern mountain entrust this sacred scroll to you, this scroll is for your future mate. The lady of the western lands. It is said that she must hold powers of a truly strong miko and comes from no where, baring black wings and filled with despair I trust you know of whom I speak.' Un quote." There was an uneasy silence before Jaken screamed.

"What! Surely he doesn't speak of that time traveling miko wrench that is currently traveling with that half breed." Sesshomaru massaged his temples.

"I hope he doesn't either."

'I will not mate a human miko.'

"Send for hitomi" Jaken bowed.

"Yes milord." He scampered away.

A few minutes later a neko demon emerged.

"You called?" he handed her the scroll.  
"Decipher this." She looked over this.

"Milord this can't be accurate!" he sensed her shock.  
"Tell me."

"I've heard rumors that a time traveling miko accompanies Inuyasha but I never seen anything like this. It says that you are to mate her."

'Damn.'

"It very accurate hitomi it only just arrived from the southern mountain."

"I see. Shall I go retrieve this miko?"

"No there's no need for it I shall go there my self. And if she doesn't reply kindly I will take her by force."

"But milord you are going to…"

"No, I will see if she is of any value aside from being a miko, if she does not I will return her to the half breed." She nodded.

"Prepare a guess room. I shall return within a week."

"Hai milord." He left.

'I only hope the miko goes of her own free will.'

with Inuyasha

Kagome was the only one awake. She had been up for the last hour.

'I wonder what time it is. I've been up for a while now.' She sighed.

'I haven't been sleeping all too well either. And my powers rely on my energy, no energy no power.'

"Inuyasha still hasn't come back; I guess I'll wait till morning to go look for him." She heard the bushes shift.

"Who's there?" She got up from her sleeping bag and walked down the forest path. She stopped when she heard low growls and moaning coming from a clearing. She pushed pass some bushes and her heart stopped. There in the clearing was Inuyasha and kikyo. She was propped on her knees and Inuyasha behind.

'No.'

He screamed into the night air. Her name kikyo's named rolled off his lips.

"no." she whispered. They slumped on the pile of cloths.

"Kikyo thanks for mating with me, I love you."

"Inuyasha I love you as well, my reincarnation has nothing on me now she may love you but your heart his here with me always."

"You know kikyo your right…and that's why I marked you." Kagome took a step back. Tears falling down her flushed face. She turned and walked away. She didn't bother with running.

'I can't do this any more, my heart can't take It.' she arrived at the camp. Shippo had awoken and was apparently crying.

"Shippo what's wrong?"

"Kagome! I thought something happened. Thank god!" he jumped into her arms.

"Shippo I'm leaving. I'm going to search for the shards on my own or I might join a different group I don't know but I can't stay here any longer."

"That's ok I'll go with you oka-san." She smiled.

"We'll take our leave in the morning ok? You should get some rest." He nodded. They both fell asleep.

Inuyasha returned to camp in the morning but found miroku and sango sleeping soundly only. Kagome things were still there though.

'I've betrayed her, now I have to tell her what I've done so she could understand.'

Kagome returned with two filled water bottles.

"Inuyasha so you're back."

"Huh?"

"Me and shippo have decided to leave the group." By this time sang and miroku were up.

"Kagome you're leaving?" she nodded.

"Inuyasha I can't stay here any more. My heart has been broken so many times and I just can't stand it." she pulled another bag from her yellow one and filled it with medicinal herbs, medicine from her time, gauze, band aids, ramen, and water. She closed the bag and set it aside. She took her yellow bag and placed it on her back. And shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Your going too shippo?" sango asked.

"Yea! I can't leave my oka-san." She smiled.

"And where will you go?" as if on que sesshomaru emerged from the forest path Inuyasha came from moments before.

"What the hell? What do you want sesshomaru!" he placed a hand on his tetsuiga.

"Hush little brother. I've come to speak to the miko." He turned towards kagome.

"Miko. I ask that you accompany me. Do not ask this sesshomaru why, everything will be explained when we reach the castle." Kagome stood shocked.

'No way! What better timing.'

"Yea I'll go."

'She is eager to get away from Inuyasha? Interesting.'

"Fine let's go."

"Can I bring shippo with me?" sesshomaru looked back. He nodded.

"Very well." Inuyasha stepped in front of kagome.

"You can't just go!"

"I can and I will! I'm tired of you and your stupid game of 'who shall I pick next!' I saw you and kikyo in the forest last night! You took her as your mate! You mated her last night so why should you care if I go or not! I was hoping that you could be the one to break the curse upon me but I guess I was wrong to ever think that a dog like you could ever love me!"

"K-kagome…you saw what happened!"

"Yes!" his ears flattened.

"Kagome…what about the jewel shards?"

"I've left two shards in that bag, they glow when another shard is near, plus you can bring kikyo into the group to replace me. She can detect the shard as well so there's no problem ne?" he remained silent.

'What have I done?'

Sesshomaru was in his own thoughts.

'A curse? This miko has a curse upon her?'

Sango ran up to her and hugged her.

"Kagome promise me you'll be safe. Take care. Oh and be sure to visit ok?"

"Sure sango." Miroku for the first time didn't grope her.

"You will be missed dear kagome." She nodded. She walked next to Sesshomaru who was waiting on her.

"I'm ready." He nodded. Inuyasha was in too much of a shock to go after them.

Sesshomaru formed his demon cloud and ascended into the sky. Kagome kneeled down.

"Bye you guys I'll be sure to visit you! Sango miroku take care! Bye Inuyasha!" he looked up and waved. For the first time he thought she would be better off with his brother.

'At least she won't be hurt.' Once out of sight sango slapped him. A red mark appeared on the side of his left cheek.

"Baka! How could you! Kikyo will never love you the way kagome does. You'll be lucky to get a kid off her!"

"Sango enough I already know what I've done and I know that it's too late to fix It." kikyo appeared from the bushes.

"Inuyasha I've decided on joining your group. But I must speak with kagome first."

"Too late she left with sesshomaru for a better life! What else do you want to happen now? Oh I know how about Naraku committing suicide!" sango was furious.

"Sango calm down!" miroku grabbed her.

"Inuyasha I leave her to you I'm going to take sango to the village to calm her down." Inuyasha nodded.

"Is this true Inuyasha? Kagome has left for good?"

"Yea."

"What about the jewel?"

"She left two shards in that bag over there so that we can detect the others."

"Smart girl. Now how about we make some breakfast?"

"Not now I need to be alone." He jumped in a tree and let a single tear drop.

They were flying for about five hours when he suddenly landed.

"We will rest here. There is a spring not too far off. I'm going to find some food."

"Ok. Come on shippo lets go take a bath."

"Ok oka-san!" they were done by the time sesshomaru returned. He brought back some fish and two rabbits. Kagome had already started a fire and boiled some water. She stuck the fish on some sterilized twigs and placed them on the fire. Sesshomaru handed her a rabbit.

"Thank you." He glared at her before he jumped in a tree to eat. He watched her skin, cut, and clean the meat of the rabbit before placing it over the fire.

'She knows what she does. At least she knows how to survive.' She was humming. And shippo was turning the fish. He finished the rabbit and threw the carcass away before jumping down to join her.

"Kagome the fish are done!"

"Thanks shippo, the meat it still a little red but rare meat is sometimes good." He nodded. He took one of the fish and ate it.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you like some fish?" he thought about it for a moment. He was about to protest when kagome handed him one.

"Try it." he sighed and took it to his mouth.

"Not bad miko." She pulled a plate form her bag and took the meat from the fire. She first handed Sesshomaru the plate.

"Here I know you like yours rare but It doesn't hurt to try some cooked." He took one piece and ate it.

"Not so bad you know how to cook well."

"Thanks but to be honest I've never had rabbit before." This shocked him. She knew how to ready it for the fire but has no idea of how it tastes. She took one to her mouth. She smiled.

"Not bad indeed."

"Oka-san will there be any one for me to play with once we get there?"

"Um…oh! There's Rin! She just about your age!"

'How does she know rin?'

"Miko, how do you know Rin?"

"Well I ran into her one day. She said that she was lost. I lead her back to where you guys were camping at and we said our good byes. But that was some time ago, I doubt she remembers me." He nodded.

"We will leave in the morning; my castle isn't that far seeing as your group was already in my lands." She nodded. He jumped in the tree above her and she and shippo snuggled in the sleeping bag.

"Good night oka-san."

"Good night shippo." They drifted into a sleep.

'I will ask of her curse tomorrow.' He closed his eyes and opened his senses as sleep took him.

A/N: My third story! I will update as soon as I get three reviews so don't hesitate to speak you're mind! No flames though I really don't care for them. Was it long enough? Not all of my chapters will be as long as this one. Oh yea I'm looking for an artist! Not for this story though. I need it for purgatory! I need a talented artist that can draw three wolves for me! If you're interested please feel free to email me and I can give you the descriptions! Arigato!

-marufan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the western castle

Sesshomaru awoke to the sounds of kagome and shippo down below.

'They have awoken before me?' he jumped down and startled kagome who was rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Hey lord sesshomaru! Good morning."

"Good morning mi-kagome." She nodded. She placed the bag within her yellow bag and stood up.

"Want some breakfast?"

"This sesshomaru has no need for breakfast."

"We will be at the castle in about two hours."

"Oh ok can we eat once we get there?" he nodded. She picked up shippo who was still soundly asleep and placed her pack on her back.

"Let's go." He nodded and formed his demon cloud. They arrived at the castle. It was huge. There were two guards standing at the front door. They were huge mahogany doors big enough to fit sesshomaru's true form and another by his side she awed.

"Do not hang your mouth open something might fly in."

Kagome registered his word.

'Did he just...no way…' one of them walked up to him.

"Welcome back lord Sesshomaru." He turned towards kagome.

"Good day milady I hope you enjoy your stay here." He bowed.

"Uh thank you." She saw him as a kitsune. His hair was a deep red and his eyes were emerald green. His partner was the complete opposite. His hair was green and his eyes where red. He then introduced him.

"That's Mari he's my twin." She nodded. Sesshomaru walked into the castle followed by kagome. Her jaw dropped again. They were in the foyer and it was huge. It blended into the hallway that curved. On one side of the hallway was nothing but glass windows. The other held the door leading to the rest of the castle.

"Come or you'll get left behind." She followed him to the end of the hall that curved. He opened the door and entered the living room. It was doubled in size and had a wall dedicated with nothing but a hige window that at the bottom was a sliding door. Off to the side was a sofa, the wall opposite was the love seat and to the far left was the couch. The room was painted a soft shade of jade green.

"Oka-san are we really going to lice here?"

"Well I don't know shippo." Just then a small girl latched herself around sesshomaru's leg.

"Oto-san! You're back rin is happy!" (A/n: please let me know if I the term right, my Japanese is a little off vv;) he kneeled down.

"Yes rin I'm back where is Jaken?" she pouted.

"Stupid toad said that rin is worthless! So rin ran away!" she caught sight of kagome. Her face brightened.

'He makes for a good father.'

"Kagome!" rin ran from sesshomaru over to kagome and latched herself on her leg.

"Rin has missed you! Rin wants to plat in the garden with kagome!"

"Rin…you remember me?" she shook her head.

"Rin will never forget!" she placed her hand in her kimono and pulled out a withered rose.

"Kagome-chan remember that day when Rin got lost? While we were walking kagome found rin a rose!"

"Oh yea how could I have forgot? Well I'll pick you a new one ok?" she shook her head.

"Rin this is shippo."

"Hello shippo Rin is Rin would you like to go play with me?"

"Sure!" she let shippo down.

"Oh and Rin. It's like this 'hello shippo I am Rin.' Ok?"

"Sure kagome Ri-I will remember." She nodded and ran out to the gardens. Sesshomaru had been watching the whole time.

"Kagome follow me I have something to show you."

"ok." She followed him out of the living room into a hall that led to a stair case. She followed it up. He stopped out side two huge doors. They were huge. On the outside there was a crescent moon engraved on the door along with a small hand print on the corner of the door it seemed that it was placed there by a child younger than Rin. He opened the door.

"This is beautiful." The walls were painted a dark blue and the drapes and curtains were light silver as was the bed that was huge. It was placed on the far right of the huge room. The dressers were littered with papers and scrolls and the shelves were filled with books. She walked only a few feet behind him. He stopped at another door that was placed on the opposite the bed on the left.

He opened it and led her through. It was another room. Smaller than his of course. This room was painted a soft red. It had a crescent moon on the right wall and a small balcony covered by soft pink curtains. This room was made for a girl. The bed was a king size and was covered in silken sheets that were pink. The comforter was the same as the walls.

"Oh my god."

"This is your room. And as you can see it is connected to mine." She nodded. She took a seat on the bed. Sesshomaru took the chair beside the bed.

"Tell me of you curse miko." She sighed.

"How did you hear about that?"

"That little conversation you had with Inuyasha the day we left. You said something about breaking a curse. Now tell me."

"Why should I?"

"Because this sesshomaru demands to know."

"Well this sesshomaru needs to learn respect."

"Give and it is given miko." She was testing his patience.

"Well I don't want to tell you."

"Do not play with me."

"I'm not!" he stood.

"Do not raise your voice at this sesshomaru!"

"Look who's talking!" The servant that he called for arrived and stopped dead in her tracks.

'This can't be right sesshomaru is arguing with a nigen? Why hasn't he killed her yet?'

"Nigen you will watch your voice and tone! The consequences will be dire if you continue!"

"I'm no human! You're a dog how come you can't sense that my aura isn't human!" he stopped.

"Not a human?" the servant said the same thing.

"Your sent is that of a nigen."

"Well duh! I have a curse upon me! Any skilled demon would have been able to see through it!" his eyes slightly bled red.

"You're pushing it miko."

"Shut up! You're just like Inuyasha! Arrogant and pompous!" the servant heard a huge bang on the doors slightly caved in before returning to their normal state. On the other side kagome was pushed up against the doors.

"I could rid you of your life."

"Then do it! You have no use for me! Why did you even bring me here?" he swung her and she landed on the floor. She was on her stomach and tried to get up when Sesshomaru pushed her back down he sat on her butt and she squirmed.

"Get off me!"

"You need a punishment. You say you aren't human lets see how much poison you body can take." His claws glowed green and ripped her shirt from her back along with her bra.  
"What are you doing? Release me! You pervert!"

"Silence!" he placed his hand on her left shoulder blade and before proceeding down he saw two marks beside and slightly under her shoulder blades. It looked to be a place where wings could be if she had them. He shrugged it off and dragged his claws down her back diagonally. She screamed a blood curling scream. Out side the servant squirmed.

'Good lord I wonder what he's doing…if she isn't nigen then she would be ok ne?'

Some how she didn't quite agree.

"Lord Sesshomaru Yamete... Yamete kudasai... yamete..." (_Stop... Please stop... stop..._) he had dragged his claws all over her back. His eyes were blood red. The sent of her blood provoked his even more.

"Lord S-Sesshomaru please stop…" her voice was all but gone. He got up and as soon as he did the doors burst open. The chief of the guards stood shocked. Kagome was raised on her knees covering her breast while looking away. She turned and saw the man. She whispered something barely audible to him but he heard.

"Onegai shimasu…" (Please help me) he walked over to sesshomaru who eyes were still red and punched him. His eyes immediately returned to their amber color. He took in his surroundings.

"What happened?"

"You lost control literally." He looked at kagome and his eyes widened.

'I never met to hurt her.' His eyes trailed over her back. The servant was down beside her.

"Milady everything is going to be ok." Kagome managed a nod.

"Sesshomaru what happened?"

"An argument that went out of hand. Although is started out quite entertaining."

Kagome stood and then fell again.

"I need a bath. I can't stand the smell of poison." She closed her eyes and a light blue aura surrounded her. Green smoke flew up and disappeared. She opened her eyes and sighed.

"There is no poison in my body I got rid of It." she stood up and covered her breast. She turned toward the servant.

"Um…"

"Mitsu"

"Right Mitsu can you bandage my wounds?" she nodded.

"Right this way." She followed her out with a sway. The head chief turned towards Sesshomaru

"Wow you've never lost it like that, even in our past arguments you didn't do anything close to that."

"Haru just what exactly did I do?"

"Did you not see her back? It seems that you dragged your poison claws all over the poor girls back, now I don't know your motives but that was a little extreme." Sesshomaru merely nodded. They heard her scream. They ran into the baths.

"What the hell…" kagome was lying on her stomach Mitsu was applying some medicine to her back. She hissed again.

"She had fallen unconscious as soon as she laid down milord." He nodded.

She had finished and bandaged her wounds. She then dressed her in a deep red kimono and a black obi.

"Kagome?" she gently shook her. Kagome opened her eyes.

"I'm done." She nodded.

"Thanks Mitsu I'm going to get shippo then we are leaving. It seems that I am not wanted here." She glared at Sesshomaru. She walked pass him as if nothing happened. She stopped when shippo ran into her arms.

"Oka-san! The mean toad is chasing me!" she smiled.

"Its ok shippo, we are leaving." He nodded.

"Ok, But why I like it here."

"Shippo we are un wanted."

"That's not true Kagome." She turned to mitsu.

"Where will you go?"

"I will goeast mitsu, after all that is my birth place. I'm the daughter of the eastern lord."

"You mean lord Taki?" she nodded. Sesshomaru mentally cursed.

"You will stay miko."

"And if I don't?" they stood stunned. 'This must be how it started.

"I want no quarrel with your father we are good friends."

"I want to go home! You can't keep me here against my will!"

"Miko do not test my patience."

"That exactly what I did before! What you want to kill me next! You already put my back out of commission!"

"Kagome…"

"Why did you bring me here any way?" he remained silent.

"Thought so." She turned but not before she dropped shippo.

"oka-san…are you ok?" she began falling back.

"Oka-san!" Haru caught her.

"She's out of it." Shippo started jumping up and down.

"What did you do to my oka-san? You guys are mean! I thought Inuyasha was bad!" he stopped.when Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Haru take her to her room." He nodded and walked off and shippo followed.

"Mitsu message Taki. Tell him his daughter is here."

"But milord Taki has returned to the other side of the well and won't be back until Sunday."

"What's today?"

"Friday."

"The message will be ready by then." She nodded.

"Prepare a meal for her."

"Yes milord."

Haru knocked on his door.

"What?"

"Kagome is sound asleep. Sesshomaru I've known you since you were a pup. Explain."

"She tried me. I never thought it would end up like this."

"And her screams and pleads?"

"Went unheard. My demon side took over completely."

"Well she wants to go home."

"I can't risk our friendship with the east, she needs to heal completely."

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me that you won't even consider what you did wrong? She nearly died! She's a pretty strong nigen…" he trailed off.  
"If she is Taki's daughter then she must be a youkai. I sensed nohanyou blood in her either." Sesshomaru caught her sent. She was out side her room. He left Haru and walked out his study to her. He found her leaning on the wall.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry...i shouldn't have test you the way I did. I had no idea. Gomen."

"Iie kagome, I'm the one who is to be sorry I let my demon side get the better of me."

"It's ok." She smiled.

"Kagome are you a youkai?"

"Hai, I'm an inu-tenshi youkai but my father placed a spell on me. When I get a mate and receive the mark I can transform."

He nodded.

"Will you stay?" she was silent.

"Yea, it won't benefit shippo that much since there's no one at the castle for him to play with."

"Is your father Taki?"

"Yea!"

"Well then look over this." He handed her the scroll.

"Do not read it just yet, in your room tonight look over it. I need you to decipher it."

"Ok."

After dinner she put Rin and shippo to bed. And went to read the scroll.

"What the…" she threw it down and backed up.

"Is that why he brought me here? To mate me! I could have stayed with Inuyasha!" she crawled into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

'I don't believe this.' Haru stood out side kagome's door.

"Why doesn't he stand out here and watch her!"

Mitsu chuckled as she walked into kagome's room with a cup of tea and dropped it. She saw kagome lying on her back with her eyes closed.

"Kagome!"

* * *

A/n: there I think this chapter is longer! Oh here's a link where you can go see kagome in her inu form. 

justcopy and paste. I have yet to find a picture that closely resembles kagome in her human form. But alas I will find one! Or maybe two! I hope this one is good if I find one that looks better I will change it k? Thanks!

-marufan

http/ i16. /albums/ b32/ shippogurl/ winterwolf.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 friendly visits

Kagome jolted at the sound of her name followed by a crashing sound.

"N-nani!" she was on the floor. Mitsu took a deep breath.

"Don't scare me like that mitsu! I almost had a heart attack!"

"My apologies."

"Well since I'm up might as well go bathe." She grabbed a towel and some shampoo and raced in the hot springs.  
"Mitsu pick out a kimono for me!" she yelled from down the hall way. She waved and entered her room. She rounded the corner and bumped into something hard.

"Oops! Sorry!" she looked up into golden orbs.

"I'm sure you are not blind, and lower your voice when in my presence."

"What! You-I urg! Never mind!" she pushed pass him and walked through the sliding doors and forcefully shut them.

"Damn arrogant dogs I swear they are more alike then they think!" she stripped and stepped in the hot springs. She removed the bandages that wrapped around her lower waist and coming to a halt over her breast and collar bone.

"I look like a zombie!" she peeled away the bandages. To reveal her once again perfect back except for the wing scars near her back shoulders. She placed a hand on them.

"I'm glad they are not causing pain at the moment." She scrubbed her back to rid herself of the medicine and washed her hair. She walked down the hall in nothing but a towel. She opened her door to find a beautiful silver kimono and black obi with silver Sakura blossom petals that danced along the obi. The kimono was above her knees and the sleeves pooled around her arms and covered her hands. The sleeves also had black petals on them. She had matching sandals that tied up her legs which where black.

'This is beautiful.' She let her hair fall on her shoulders.

'This is good for fighting in.' She and Mitsu walked into the dining hall, Rin and Shippo were eating and Sesshomaru was there as well. He was about to protest when he saw her. 'the miko has looks i give her that'

"Kagome! You look great!" Rin and shippo yelled. Sesshomaru flinched at the high voice.

'What I don't get a good reply from the ice lord?' she sighed as she sat down.

'Why should he care what I where?' She picked at her food for a while before deciding against eating anything.

"You are not eating miko?" she shook her head.

"No Lord Sesshomaru I'm not so hungry." Her back started burning.

'Not now!' he saw her flinch then hiss as she exhaled a breath.

"Excuse me." She ran.

'Should i?' he turned his gaze to Mitsu who gave him the answer. He got up and followed her. He didn't have to go far. Before he rounded the corner he heard her talking.  
"Why now?" he peered around the corner to find her kneeling with her hand on her left shoulder. She was shaking.  
"Damn wings… Calm down… Stupid spell..." he heard her gasp. And revert to her hands and knees. He was about to reveal himself when she said something that interested him.

"Maybe Sango was right…should I really go against the code and receive the mark just to relieve my pain?" another stab of pain surged through her body and she toppled over. Holding her back through crossed arms that wrapped around her stomach.

"No! I will not I will love and solve this the right way! I am no play thing!" the pain stopped. She was breathing hard. Sesshomaru took this time to make his entrance. That's when he saw her true condition she was sweating and her breathing was ragged. Her face was flushed.

"Sesshomaru, I see you found me." He simply held his hand out for her to grab.

'Why do I feel like this? She has feelings for my brother still.' She grabbed his hand and was hoisted up.

'He just helped me.' She dusted her kimono off.

'This girl is changing me.'

"Kagome you must tell this Sesshomaru what has happened."

'No avoiding it.'

"ok." As she was about to continue he stopped her.

"Not here follow me." She nodded.

* * *

The group had decided last night that they would go to Sesshomaru's castle to see kagome. It took a week for themto get there on foot. Sango put up one good reason that they should go.

"kagome." And shippo of course but everyone missed kagome on parts that she was a very important part in their lives.

"We are almost there!"

"Yea I can see the castle!"

* * *

They were in his study.

"Tell me."

"Well my father placed a seal on my powers if I was to stay on the other side of the well. My mother put up a fit because she knew that I would be in constant pain. She told me to return on to the other side and find a mate before the seal claims my life but she also told me to find love. I thought I did when I found Inuyasha but the event of fifty years ago played its part and I am no where in it."

"What did you mean when the seal claims your life?" she was hesitant.

"If the seal is not removed I will die because of the pain my wings and other powers that are currently bottled up within my body. And over the years my powers have grown and so has the pain. My attacks sometimes end with unconsciousness."

"What age were you when the seal was put in affect?"

"Seven."

"Eleven years I have had this seal." He saw the hurt in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Milord there is someone at the front gates. They say they are here to see lady kagome." Her eyes sparkled.

"It's them!" she turned to Sesshomaru with pleading eyes which he couldn't ignore.

"Fine. Lead them to the living area and tell them I and kagome will be there shortly."

"Hai milord." She disappeared.

At the front gates Sango Miroku and Inuyasha waited. The servant returned with Mitsu.

"The lord has welcomed you in." the guards steps aside to allow them in.

"I am Mitsu lady kagome's servant. Please enjoy your stay at the castle. The lord and kagome will be arriving shortly." She bowed and exited the living room.

"Did she say she was kagome's servant?"

"Yea she did Sango. That can mean two things."

"He's fallen for her or he has good service." They both chuckled. Shippo and Rin came running in the room followed by Jaken.

"Give me back my staff you runts!"

"You gotta catch us first!" yelled shippo. He stopped when he saw his friends holding back a laugh.

"Sango! Miroku! Inuyasha! You came!"

"Hello shippo it seems that you are enjoying yourself." Sango chuckled  
"yes I am." He heard rin call to him.

"Shippo he'll catch you!"

"Gotta go! Kagome is on her way!" he ran off with Rin. Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru. Mitsu was right beside her. They entered the living room. Everyone's eyes seemed to pop outta there heads at the sight of kagome.

"Kagome is that you?" Sango asked.

"She nodded." She looked at Sesshomaru who simply nodded. She dragged Mitsu along with her.

"Hi everyone!" they all was speech less.

"Kagome you're ok?"

"Yea why?" mitsu didn't want to intrude so she walked off. As she did kagome tugged her.  
"Oh no you don't." she turned Mitsu around to face her friends.

"Everyone this is Mitsu!" Miroku clasped her hands in his.

"What a lovely neko will you bare my child?"

"Miroku!"

"Just a joke sango my dear! I would never betray you!" he hugged her and placed a hand on her butt.

"Pervert!" she slapped him.

"Don't mind them it a daily routine."

"That's Sango, and Miroku, that's Inuyasha over there." She pointed to Inuyasha that was currently speaking with his brother. And for once they where not fighting.

"Why did you come here little brother?"

"I wanted to see if kagome was alright."

"She is fine as is the little kit she brung with her. You thought I would harm them?" he remained silent. Sesshomaru turned to kagome and Mitsu.

"Kagome, Mitsu." The two women both turned.

"Kagome come with me. Mitsu take her friends to the guest rooms then give them some cloths and send them to dining hall for dinner." She bowed.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Kagome walked up to him.  
"Kagome gather the children and get them ready for dinner." She smiled and caught him off guard.

"Ok!" she ran for the gardens knowing the kids would be there.

"See little brother she was not harmed or appears to be."

"Yea whatever."

Everyone sat and ate at the table quietly except kagome and Sango and the kids. When they were done they walked to their beds. Kagome and Mitsu walked with sango and Miroku. Inuyasha paced at the back keeping to himself.

'She seems just fine. Sesshomaru's sent isn't on her. So he hasn't touched her. Maybe he was right.' They stopped off at miroku and Inuyasha's room. They boys walked in after saying there goodnights. They girls walked two doors down to Sango's room.

"Kagome where is your room?"

"My room is in the west wing right next to Sesshomaru. My door is the one with the cherry blossom prints on it." she nodded.

"Good night kagome and Mitsu."

"Night Sango." She closed her door.

'I wonder why Sesshomaru wants her so close.'

Mitsu and kagome walked back to her room.

"Kagome your friends are nice but I thought that Inuyasha was loud and brash."

"Oh don't worry Mitsu he is just quiet today I bet he'll be back to normal before you know it."

And kagome was right. She awoke to nothing but loud bangs on her door.

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome! Kagome!" he was yelling her name as if she were dying.

Mitsu had decided to sleep with kagome and was also awoken,

"Kagome who is that?" she saw her friends vein pop and her sweat dropped as she stormed off the bed and to the door. She swung it open. There was Inuyasha.

"What?"

"It's breakfast! Sesshomaru wants you down here now!"

"Give it a rest Inuyasha we just got up!"

"Well every one else was up for a while now!"

"Can't you stop being a jerk for just once!"

"Me! You are the one that…" he backed up.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" he landed face first in the floor. (A/n: marble flooring! Ha ha!)

Mitsu's sweat dropped.

"I guess I was wrong." Kagome turned towards Mitsu.

"Shall we?" she smiled.

"We shall." And they walked to the hot spring.

In the dining hall every one heard Inuyasha bang on her door.

"Inuyasha that's a bad idea." Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the kit.

"he really is brash honestly." sango stated.

Then the whole argument erupted. The final thing was kagome's voice raining through the castle. Some of the guards flinched. The loud crack that came after wards earned a chuckled from Shippo.

"Stupid Inuyasha."

* * *

A/n: there you have it now you know a little more of kagome's seal in the next chapter kagome tells sesshomaru of her mother's death and her father's new mate. She also has another pain attack and it's deadly.!

Scroll down

Direct your eyes to the little purple button! And click it! lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 family story

Kagome awoke with Mitsu she had been sleeping with her a lot. She looked around the room and found her at the edge of the bed. Mitsu was a neko youkai she had the ability to transform into one. (A/n: she's like kirara in her human form.) She was the size of kirara in her kitty form. The only color she had was a black five-pointed star and the tips of her tails and ears were black. The sun was just coming over the horizon. She stretched and pulled herself from the bed.

"What a dream."

**Dream**

She found herself standing inside a large ballroom. She was dressed in a beautiful deep black kimono that went all the way down to her ankles and the split went all the way up to mid thigh. Her hair was longer and to her surprise still black with the exception of the silver streaks that ran along with it. She also had a weight on her shoulders. When she looked back she found it to be her wings. Then she felt a prick on her neck. That's when she realized it. Her dance partner came to her and began twirling her about the dance floor. She couldn't see his face for his body was cast in shadow. Then she heard the awes of the youkai around them and clapping.

"My mate we will live together…" He twirled her.

"Strive together…" he spun her and brung her close. Then stopped.

"My heart is yours…" what he said last shocked her like a bolt of lightning.

"And so is my life." As he was leaning in for a kiss something suddenly jerked her from him.

"No!" she was being pulled back as she saw his form running after her.

"Kagome!" the ball room lit and blood was every where covering the pure white walls and spilling off the tables. It was literally a pool of blood. He cried out her name again as a sharp pain surged through her body. She was found in darkness.

**End Dream**

She rubbed her temples.

"I gotta get a bath." Mitsu stirred and stretched before cracking an eye open.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yea I had a dream." She transformed. Her twin tails coming to rest behind her on the floor. Her hair was the perfect shade of honey brown. Her eyes were a deep silver almost black color. Her neko ears were sitting atop her head. She was a very attractive young lady and what threw kagome off was that they were the same age. There bust line was the same as well large. And both had curves in the right places. You could of sworn that they could be sisters if kagome was a neko.

"Well what are we waiting for?" just as Mitsu opened the door Sesshomaru stood.

"Uh- Ohayo gozaimasu lord Sesshomaru." He nodded.

"Kagome please come with me."

"Sure." She walked out in her nightgown. He glared at her aw she left the room then back at Mitsu

"Get ready I have something special I want you to do for me."

"Yes milord."

Because of the dream he had he decided last night that he would court kagome before he would ask for her as a mate. (A/n: their dreams are similar but why would u read that ova again?) He led her to his study.

"Kagome there is something that I wish to ask you."

"Sure what is it?"

"I…" kagome stood in front of his desk.

'He's hesitant this must be serious.'

"I want to begin courting you." Her sweat dropped.

"what!" she backed up.

"is this because of the scroll?" he looked directly into her eyes.

"No. This is of my own free will; I will see that you have just as much respect as I and I will protect you."

"We will live together." She gasped.

"Strive together." Kagome took a step back.

"How do you know of my dream? I had a dream and I was in a ball room and my mate was with me and we started dancing and he said that we will live together strive together my heart is yours…"

"And so is my life." He finished. He walked around the desk and embraced her.

"I've been lying about my feelings for you I do not loath you in fact I am quite fascinated about you and I would gladly give my life for you."

Tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome do you accept?" she nodded.

"I would love for you to court me lord Sesshomaru."

"And that's another thing never say lord for you are my future mate I only ask that you do not call me fluffy."

"Why?"

"Because Rin already calls me that." She giggled.

"Ok…um how about maru?"

"That would be fine." He gently embraced her. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" the door came open it was Mitsu.

"Milord the eastern lord is here he demands that he see his daughter." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome's face brimmed with happiness.

"Tell him we are on our way." He turned to kagome.

"Go get a quick bath and dress in the finest kimono there is."

"Oh come now maru it's my father! Why should he care what I look like?"

"Because you are in the western lands under my care it's only right."

"Ok." She ran out the room.

Mitsu was talking with Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha already met the lord and lady when he first took the trip through the well. Sesshomaru emerged in the living room.

"Lord Taki." Taki turned his head. He was an inu youaki as well his hair was in the middle of his back and was dark blue with silver highlights. His eyes were deep blue as well. He wore the same attire as Sesshomaru except for the armor and the fur. In the center of his forehead was a full moon.

"Ah lord Sesshomaru! Good to see you again! It's been so long."

"Yes it has Taki." Kagome walked into the living room. She had on another short kimono it was royal purple with a pink obi and her hair was out she also has a pink rose in her hair to match the rose on the back of the kimono.

"Father?" Taki turned his head and his face brightened even more.

"Kagome!" she ran into his embrace.

"It's bee a while since you came through the well kagome."

"Yea I know and when I do I can't visit because of the Shikon jewel hunt I'm apparently finishing."

"That's great dear!"

"where is Kasumi?"

"She is at the castle."

"And Souta?"

"He stayed on the other side of the well."

"Father I had another attack. This time it was deadly I don't know how long I can take these anymore." His face turned serious.

"Have you found a mate?" Inuyasha turned his head. She nodded and Inuyasha looked concerned.

'Has Sesshomaru asked her?' he turned toward Sesshomaru who's face was full of emotion.

'I proved my point. Well at least she's happy. I will be with Kikyo and kagome with Sesshomaru. Easy enough.'

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" kagome's anger flared.

"If you where listening maybe you would have heard!"

"W-what! I'm sorry if I was thinking on more important things like maybe eating something!"

"Stop being such a pig and help out Miroku!"

"Why?"

"Because you being the gentleman that you are you will help him!"

"Keh says you!" everyone was looking on. Taki holding back a laugh.

"Here it comes" Taki stated.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" kagome stormed off but stopped dead in her tracks. Pain surged through her body.

"Oh no not now!" her father's face turned serious as he ran to his daughter but was blown back by a whirlwind. It swirled around her body in ribbons of light purple. She screamed.

"Ah! Help me! What pain is this!" she was on her knees. The marks seared through the back of the kimono.

"Sesshomaru!" he walked through the barrier. He stopped in front of her.

"Kagome fight it."

"She can't." a female voice rang through the castle.

"Mareko." Taki knew his wife could sense when there's something wrong with her daughter and kagome likewise even though she was dead.

"Lord Sesshomaru you must place a temporary mark on her or she will die." He watched as kagome screamed louder.

"Alright." He knelt down to kagome's level. She looked up at him with storm gray eyes. Then they swirled to brown and vise versa.

"Kagome I will place a temporary mark upon you."

"Sess-ho-maru please help me." She said between breaths. He slid the kimono off her left shoulder. And bit into her soft flesh as she screamed. He stepped back as the whirlwind of purple ribbons grew and blew all the roses from the garden. Inuyasha and the others looked in horror. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Is oka-san gonna…"

"Quiet Shippo I think Sesshomaru saved her." Kagome screamed even louder as black wings burst from her back. Blood splashed on Sesshomaru's shirt. The wings shot straight up. Kagome was holding herself.

"oh god I think I'm gonna puke." There was blood on the white roses as her hair grew and pooled around her. Her hair was black with silver streaks. The ribbon stopped and the smoke cleared, there was kagome wing jet black wings (A/n: think of darks wings.) Standing in the center of the garden with rose petals flying around her. Her eyes were the darkest shade of gray and clouded over. Taki looked in amazement. Kagome's wings disappeared as feathers flew into the sky. Her eyes reverted to being brown as the mark on her shoulder began to smoke and fade away. Her feet touched the ground and she fell back. Sesshomaru caught her. She was breathing hard and sweat covered her body.

' I could have lost her.'

"Sesshomaru!" he turned to Inuyasha who was now standing beside him.

"Is she ok?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Sesshomaru talk her to your quarters and make sure she doesn't move." He nodded.

"Mitsu come with me." She nodded and followed Sesshomaru in the castle with kagome in his arms.

Taki formed his deep blue demonic cloud and flew off towards the well.

Sesshomaru placed kagome in his bed.

"Get some bandages and a sleeping gown." She nodded and as soon as she was gone she came back.

"Bandage her I need to get something from her room." She nodded. Sesshomaru left. When he came back he held a photo album. Mitsu just finished putting the sleeping gown on. He flipped through the pages. He found a picture of Mareko.

She had beautiful white wings and long black hair. She also had on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She was sitting on a rock in front of a huge cherry blossom tree.

"She looks twenty." He looked at the writing inscribed at the bottom of the photo.

"My beautiful mother she's younger than she thinks." He chuckled and turned the page. It was a picture of Taki. He was wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"My father Taki standing proud as always." He turned the page to reveal Taki and Mareko holding a baby girl. The writing was that of a male.

"My mate and our lovely daughter kagome." He smiled at the family picture. He turned to reveal a stunning picture of kagome in a black strapless knee length dress. There were balloons everywhere.

"My daughters eighteenth birthday. How beautiful she has become."

'Indeed Taki.' He turned the page to reveal an empty slot. But there was writing on the bottom.

"This is the future picture of my daughter and her mate." He closed the book as Mitsu walked to the door apparently someone was knocking. It was Taki.

"Sesshomaru how is she?"

"She is doing fine." A beautiful demon made her way to kagome's side. She looked nothing like Mareko. He kneeled down beside kagome.

"kagome it's me Kasumi." Kagome's eyes slowly opened. Then anger filler her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you are ok."

"Well as you can see I'm fine now leave me."

"Kagome please I just want to help."

"I don't want it."

"Kagome I'm your mother you…"

"You are not my mother! You cannot replace her! And you never will!" Kasumi stepped back with tears in her eyes. Taki now stood beside kagome.

"Kagome she wishes to be your mother and you are to act as her daughter."

"Mother only just died and you plan to mate someone you just met? Honestly father." She sat up the sheets pooling around her waist. She had bandages that started at her collarbone and ended at her waist.

"Kasumi I see that I no longer have a say in this so I accept your concern." She smiled.

"Kagome Kasumi and I will be in the room three door down from Sesshomaru's please come and speak to us when ever you please."

"Yes father." She watched as he left through the door. Sesshomaru hid the photo album in his sleeve.

"Kagome I shall leave you to rest. I shall check on you in the morning good night." He placed a kiss on her fore head.

"Night maru." He smiled as he closed the door. Mitsu transformed and jumped on kagome's shoulder.

"So I take it your mother died?"

"Yea I was there too." She rubbed Mitsu's ear.

"Nothing to worry about lets get some sleep." She mewed as she took her spot at the edge of the bed.

Sesshoamru re opened the album. He looked at a picture of Taki and Kasumi. There was a caption on the bottom.

"My second love Kasumi of the south a very beautiful inu youaki." They were dressed in formal wear. The next picture was of Kasumi and kagome. Kagome looked to be about sixteen Kasumi had her arm around kagome and kagome was looking away her face was saddened.

"My daughter and Kasumi kagome still hasn't taken a liking to her as of yet." The next was a black and white picture of Mareko.

'A funeral picture?' this on was captioned by kagome.

"My mother as beautiful as ever. I will never stop loving her nor will I love another as my mother."

'So that's why kagome doesn't like Kasumi.' There was one picture left. This one tugged at his heart. It was kagome kneeling down beside a cassette only her back was seen. It was Taki's writing this time.

"My daughter crying over her mothers death. Kagome was only sixteen when it happened. I had to literally pull he from that thing so that they could burry her." Sesshomaru hadn't heard his door open.

"that was one of the most devastating things that could happen to her." He jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Don't you know how to knock Taki?" he didn't hear him.

"she cried for days and days she never cried that much. When Mareko died I felt that part of kagome died with her. She was never able to accept Kasumi. She still doesn't Kasumi has been there with kagome since her mothers death. She was a close friend of mine but nothing serious when Mareko was alive. When I told kagome of our relation ship she ran from home into the well. She didn't return for a full week. When she did she didn't look at Kasumi or me. One day she and Kasumi were talking. She said that no one would replace Mareko and she would never accept her as her new mother." He stopped and looked at the picture.

"And she hasn't. For those two years I never mated Kasumi properly because of kagome. Kagome doesn't want any sibling from Kasumi either, she said we can have all the kids we want when she moves away." Sesshomaru sensed the guilt.

"Sometimes I doubt my relationship with Kasumi. I just want my girl to be happy."

"Taki kagome is here with me and she is safe but she still doesn't accept Kasumi don't worry with time she will over come her mothers death."

"She feels that she was the one that killed Mareko only because she was there when she was killed."

"What?"

"Mareko was murdered, one night I was here and kagome and Mareko were home. Someone broke in and attacked them. Mareko died saving kagome's life. I found Mareko over kagome's unconscious body. At first I thought they where both dead but kagome moved and Mareko never did."

"Don't beat yourself up Taki there was nothing you could have done."

"Yea I know, well I better go Kasumi is waiting."

"Taki, mate Kasumi I think she has waited enough. Kagome will be fin I am courting her now. This way we can have the ceremony together." He nodded.

"alright I'll take your word for it." With that Taki was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a new mother

Kagome awoke to a pair of golden eyes staring at her. She sat up and noticed the ears above his head.

"Inuyasha…" he smiled.

"Its mid afternoon I just came to check on you." She smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha I feel a lot better now." He looked into her eyes.

"Kagome your…"

"What?"

"Your eyes are still gray." She shot up and sat at her vanity she gasped.

"You're right! I wonder why?"

"I don't know but everyone is worried about you especially Sesshomaru and Taki."

"Well I'm coming let me take a quick bath." He nodded and closed her door. She bathed and dressed in a pink and white kimono with a matching obi and proceeded downstairs. She noticed Mitsu standing at the front of the dining hall doors.

"Mitsu there you are." She stared at her.

"what?"

"You look different, aside from your eyes your hair seems more…I don't know shiner?" she chuckled.

"Shall we?" Mitsu nodded. They entered the dining room and kagome sensed nothing but tension. She noticed that everyone's eyes were focused on Taki and Kasumi. Kagome knew something was wrong.

"Hello everyone I'm feeling a lot better but what's wrong with you guys? she sat down.

"Kagome…" she turned to Kasumi. She looked at her hard as if she could kill her just by looking. Kasumi was indeed a beauty. Her deep pink eyes and pink hair was everything but she had every curve a woman needed. Her breast where larger than hers and Mitsu's put together She had a six-pack and her personality was lovable. Over all there was nothing wrong with her. Kagome just didn't like her.

"Yes Kasumi how may I be of service to you?"

"Um there's something that I should tell you…" kagome noticed that her sent had mixed with her fathers and that sent kagome over the edge, Although her face was emotionless much like Sesshomaru's_. 'If she says it I will rip my fathers semen from her gut…'_ inside she was fuming. She had noticed it last night. The sent that meant they had mated. Kagome couldn't stand it. She knew Sesshomaru had something to do with it she just didn't know what.

"Kagome it would be best if you and I talk privately?" she turned to Kasumi.

"That's it!" everyone's eyes shot to kagome. Taki glared at his daughter.

"Just say it already! You mated him! Kami you don't have to keep it secret! The smell is all over the upstairs wing! So what!" kagome took a good whiff of the air and her eyes widened. 'How does she smell it? Only demon can smell the sent of a youkai courtship.' Taki then noticed that kagome took a sniff of the air which himself sought interesting. Kagome suddenly growled.

"And you will birth a monster!" with that she stormed off Sesshomaru closely behind. Silence befell the dining room. Inuyasha frowned. Taki sensed the smell of tears coming from both women. She turned to his mate.

"Kasumi come with me." She nodded as they left. Inuyasha shot a glance at Sango and Miroku and shook his head. Taki lead Kasumi out side into the garden where kagome and Sesshomaru where talking.

"Kagome…" she turned to her father.

"Yes father?"

"How are you able to sense it? Only youkai can sense it."

"Father in case you haven't noticed or just got to use to my human shell but I am a youkai."

"The seal was to seal _all _of your demon abilities."

"And? Father changing the subject I see you have mated Kasumi. I'm glad for you." Kasumi approached kagome.

'_It's now or never.' _She looked at Taki for permission he nodded. She walked up to kagome and embraced her.

"What the hell! Release me! I have no desire to become your daughter!" kagome tried to push her off but was met with a shocking pink aura.

"Let me help you."

"Let go!" kagome in turn released her miko aura. Blue clashed with pink. It sent flares darting all over. Sesshomaru growled. Taki held him back.

"No Sesshomaru they need to get over this or kagome's hatred will become stronger." He nodded and stepped back as Kasumi was being purified and kagome severely burnt. Kagome didn't let Kasumi be purified just burnt as her.

"Kasumi let go! I will not accept you as my mother never!" kagome's aura turned deep blue. Something entered her mind and she screamed.

"Kagome! Please I'll help you please give me a chance!" kagome felt her body being melted away as she was sent to a place filled with cherry blossom trees.

"Where am I?"

"In my realm." Kagome turned to Kasumi.

"Leave me!" Kasumi flicked her wrist and kagome was tangled in deep green vines.

"Kagome I want to help you. Allow me one chance to be the mother I longed for."

"You have a pup in you play mother to that why does that include me?"

"Because you are now a sibling!" she yelled.

"What's it to that child?"

"Kagome Higurashi! I spent half my life trying to get you to open up to me! And I will today! Why is it that you don't accept me!"

"Because you saw my father behind my mothers back!" Kasumi stepped back.

"No! I-I didn't! We where talking and he just kissed me!"

"Liar! Tell me Kasumi was it you that killed my mother?" Kasumi's anger flared.

"Shinjirarenai! I cannot believe this! You assume that I killed your mother! Kagome I've known you since forever and you have the nerve to think I killed her when there was a break in? How can you go so low?"

"Damare! I don't want to hear it!" Kasumi took a step toward her.

"You just want someone to blame for her death!"

"Yamero yo! Shut up!" the vines dropped her. She fell to her knees in a heap of tears Kasumi kneeled down and embraced her.

"You just wanted to do something to save her but you didn't. You blamed everyone but yourself because you refuse it. Kagome I understand let it out." Kagome wrapped herself around Kasumi and cried into her chest.

"Gomen nasai Kasumi." Light engulfed them.

"Damn how long where they like that?"

"Sesshomaru calm down Kasumi has taken kagome to the realm of truth. They are now coming back and will be exhausted."

The light died down to reveal Kagome holding onto to Kasumi crying and Kasumi dropping tears herself.

"It's alright kagome we can start over." She nodded. Both women lifted themselves and walked over to their mates.

"Kagome and I have come to an agreement. No longer will we fight." Kasumi closed her eyes and began to fall back when Taki caught her.

"She has lost a lot of energy." Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome leaned on him and fainted as well. He caught her. Both men looked at their mates.

"Women." They said in unison.

They walked back into the castle and everyone's eyes glanced back and forth to each women held in their mates arms.

"So they decided to fight to the death eh?"

"Enough of your nonsense Inuyasha Kagome and Kasumi indeed have worn each other out but not in a physical demeanor." Inuyasha stepped down. They took them to a room and placed both girls beside each other.

"Once they wake they would want to talk." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed Taki. Now lets discuss your plans for your heir." Taki nodded.

"And kagome's seal." He turned to Sesshomaru.

"Right now it's our turn to converse." Taki chuckled.

"Cracking jokes? Lord of the west?"

"Only for the select few. Lord of the East." He smiled. They left the room to the study.

* * *

A/n: yay! another chapter done! Only two things to say. Review and review more!

Jap terms

Shinjirarenai- unbelievable

Yamero yo- Stop it!

Damare- shut up!

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 training

Kagome woke up to a pair of deep pink eyes staring down on her.

"Kagome daijoubu?"

"Uh…good…Kasumi how are you?"  
"just fine." Kagome smiled. Both females walked out of the room and ran into Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey kagome we came to check on ya how you feeling?"

"I'm fine Inuyasha thanks."

"Well Sango is looking for you." She nodded.

"I'm going to find Taki." She waved as she left with Miroku. She turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey how long was I out?"

"Not long you missed dinner though and those kids are driving me insane!" 'not to mention your sent' she chuckled. They entered the dining hall and found Rin and shippo waiting at the table.  
"okaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaan!" shippo nearly knocked kagome over.  
"Hey shippo, I'm sorry if I worried you." Rin was next to ram into her.

"Kagome I was so worried! Is kagome gonna be ok?"

"Yes Rin I'm fine." After prying the kids off her she sat at the table and a servant brung her some food. Sesshomaru emerged from the gardens.

"Kagome you are well enough to be walking?"

"Yes Sesshomaru I am." He nodded and sat across from her.

"Where is Mitsu?"

"She went with Miroku to find my dad." He nodded. Some servants came and placed some food on the table for kagome.

"thanks." The servant bowed and left. Kagome stuffed her face and ate three plates of food. Taki came into view with Miroku and Mitsu.

"Mitsu go into in study there is a box placed on the desk, take it to Totosai (can't remember how to spell it) along with this."

He handed her a piece of paper. She nodded.

"Yes sir!" she placed the paper in her kimono sleeve and raced to the study.

"Kagome training starts now, get into your fighting kimono and meet me at the dojo."

"ok." She got up and headed toward her room.

She entered the dojo and found Sesshomaru waiting for her at the weapons rack. He threw her a sword and unsheathed tenseiga.

"we will get the basics done today." She nodded.

"I will use Tokijin tomorrow so learn something today." She nodded again. She raided the sword in a defense stance. Sesshomaru sprung from the floor and landed right on her sword. The floor dented under the weight and kagome winced as she felt the wood sink into her skin.

"Again. This time hold up your body weight." She nodded. He attacked again.

She blocked and sunk into the floor again.

"Damn!" after about two hours she finally got it right.

"Attack me." She nodded and went for him. He swiftly moved away from her.

"You can leave when you hit me." She sighed.

"If you can't do at least that much you are indeed hopeless."

"Shut up!" he smirked as she went for him. He wasn't moving fast but he wasn't slow either. That's when he noticed.

'She moves that sword as if she's learnt already.' He was now on the defensive. Moving back after every swipe of the sword. Her breathing was fast and she began to slow down.

"Hit me kagome." She sped up again. She brung the sword down and it hit his armor cracking it in the process. He stopped as did kagome. She was panting. He looked at her. Her fighting kimono stuck to her. Her hair fanned out behind her. Her storm grey eyes swirled with confusion. Sesshomaru saw the corners of his eyes go red.

'What? How am I loosing control just by looking at her?'

'Mate her or I will.'

'What? no I'm courting her.'

'I don't care that sent is driving me wild!' Sesshomaru saw her coming closer. He remembered how her breast jumped and jingled while he was training with her.

'This is no help either.'

'You want to touch them don't you?'

'…'

'Thought so let me handle things from here on out.'

'no.' He walked the rest of the way to kagome.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you hit me." Her eyes widened.

"Really! Yea!" he pointed to the spot in his armor that held a rather huge crack.

"wow." She looked up at him and smiled. Small beads of sweat adorned her forehead. Before she could protest she found herself against the dojo wall. Her breathing was shallow but still normal. Her hands where pinned above her head and Sesshomaru's body was against hers. Her face became flushed and her body instantly hot. Sesshomaru felt the heat coming off her in waves.

"Kagome your body is not hot from training is it?"

"Sesshomaru…" he sealed her lips with his own pouring passion and lust into it.

'Oh Kami he's kissing me!' her eyes went wide.

'Why? Is he doing this? Does he really love me? As much as I've grown to love him?' Tears screamed down her face. Sesshomaru smelled salt and pulled back.

"Kagome I'm…I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not because of that Maru." She wiped the tears away.

"It's because I don't know your feelings." She stopped. He approached her again. She once again found herself on the dojo wall with Sesshomaru's lips against her own.

"Does this answer your question kagome?" he leaned in deepening the kiss just as her arm went around his neck. He slid his hand to her breast and grasped it causing kagome to break off the kiss and moan. He smirked.

'Take her now!'

'No I won't.' she felt her knees begin to melt.

"S-Sesshomaru not here I'm not ready yet. Don't forget about my seal."

"From what I've observed the seal is weak."

"Hai it is but…" Taki stood out side watching the couple as they talked.

"But what? Kagome the seal is killing you. I can help that."

"Yes I know but I don't want to rush things I can wait too."

'That sent…she's in heat! Damn!' Kagome yelped as she saw Sesshomaru's eyes turn red.

'I told you to take her while I was being nice now I …you will force her!'

'No!'

'…'

'Kagome run!' kagome tried to back away but realized that she was still against the wall. He grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"Sesshomaru control your youkai! Sesshomaru!" she ran from the dojo when she saw him advancingonly to run pass her father in the process.

"Sesshomaru I am aware that my daughter is in heat but you must control you inner demon at once." Sesshomaru stopped. His eyes returned to their golden state. He was locked in the glaze of deep blue.

"I'm taking kagome home with me until her heat dissipates." Taki walked off after his daughter. Sesshomaru walked off and jumped onto his balcony and slamming the door shut.

Taki knocked on his daughter's door.

"Kagome it's your father open the door." The door slowly opened. She smiled warmly at him.

"Father?"

"Kagome we are heading home tomorrow get ready to leave in the morning." She nodded. She closed her door.

'I miss Mitsu I'm bored. Sesshomaru's is probably busting a gasket. And Inuyasha and the others are leaving tomorrow as well.' She sighed. She dropped stomach first onto her bed.

"What did I do?" she closed her eyes.

"Did I upset you?" she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. There was a knock on her door.

"come in." the door opened to reveal Kasumi.

"oh hello Kasumi."

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Yea Kasumi I'm fine why?"

"We are heading back home tomorrow because of you." Her face fell.

"I wonder what I did wrong. I was only training with him…but his eyes turned red…was I suppose to do something? Was I the reason we are going home? What did I do?" Kasumi smiled.

'So she doesn't know.'

"Kagome you are in heat." Kagome stopped her rambling.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You. Are. In. heat!" Kasumi tapped her forehead on every word.

"That's all?"

"Yup!" kagome smiled. Then sprang and hugged Kasumi.

"That's all! So no one is mad?" Kasumi shook her head. Kagome looked at the floor.

"But I made Sesshomaru mad also could he be affected?"

"Yes kagome he is as well as Inuyasha."

"So that's why they are also leaving? Not to mention I haven't seen him since this morning."

"kagome for a female demon being in heat means that you are very ready to mate, and it also means that your body has…well…made room for the baby. But since you are demon the blood doesn't flow like nigens. Instead the blood channels itself through your sweat glands and creates a perfume. This perfume is your natural sent just spiced up a bit." Kasumi said raising a single clawed finger. She placed it in the center of kagome's head.

"And that's why you didn't know!" she took a step back. Kagome allowed the new information to sink in.

"I get it. And that triggered his Youkai." Kasumi smiled.

"Better get some sleep Taki plans to head out early." Kagome waved as Kasumi left.

'Gomen Sesshomaru I didn't know.'

She sighed as she plopped on her bed and drifted into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Sorry for the long update! i was working on my other stories as well as my new doujinishi!

-marufan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 going back home pt 1

Kagome was up bright and early. She put on a sliver short kimono with a deep blue sash instead of an obi. She tied her hair in a low pony tail and threw it over her shoulder. She put on some light blue eye shadow and smiled at her appearance then frowned at her bare neck.

'I whish I had a necklace that would match.' The kimono had long sleeves that hid her hands well. At the bottom of her kimono held a blue dragon that wrapped it's from around her as if it was constricting her. There was a knock on her door. Com in. she expected Kasumi or Sango but the voice startled her.

"Hey kagome." She turned to see a very red cheeked Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"We're leaving now." She nodded. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'll miss you kagome, we will be at the village for a few days before continuing the journey." She smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I'll miss you too and I'm sorry that my sent is driving everyone crazy. We are leaving as well back to the East today. It seems Sesshomaru has got it bad." Inuyasha nodded. He sighed. Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, I'll walk with you." She heard sango call for her. That's when she ran forgetting the Hanyou attached to her wrist. She stopped in front of Sango. She was on the verge of tears. Then launched herself into kagome's chest burring her face in her breast.

"Kagome! I'm going to miss you so much you are a sister to me and I don't want to part from you!" she pulled from her embrace.

"Well in that case I will ask you to accompany us." Everyone turned around to see Taki and Kasumi. Sango was ecstatic.

"Really? I can come!" kagome nodded.

"Of course Sango." Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder and purred. Inuyasha and miroku sighed.

"Well Inuyasha my friend we don't have our lovely female companions anymore must we replace them?" both women shot him a glare that could kill.

"Just kidding ladies besides no one could ever take the place of you two." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks miroku. You guys should get going." He nodded. Kagome gave Miroku a hug as well as Inuyasha for a second time. Kirara jumped from Sango to miroku mewing at Sango.

"What! You want to stay with miroku and Inuyasha?" she mewed.

"Well ok." She transformed and Inuyasha and Miroku got on. Sango Kagome waved good bye as they disappeared from sight. Kagome turned to sango.

"I've got the perfect kimono for you sango! Come on!" she dragged Sango into the castle.

"Taki we'll be back out in ten minutes flat!" kagome screamed.

"Lord Taki!" they turned to see Mitsu landing and running. She stopped.

"I made it! I got the stuff that Lord Sesshomaru asked of me for kagome!" she held up a sword sheath and a box wrapped in red silk and black ribbons falling from the top, And a smaller box that was encased with silver and blue velvet in the form of a crescent moon on the top of it and a letter. Taki took the items and notice the larger box held a slight weight to it.

"What's in these boxes?"

"That's explicit information! Just kidding I can't tell you though it's for the courting ceremony." They nodded.

"Kagome will receive these things upon our return to the castle." Mitsu nodded just as kagome and sango emerged. Sango sported the same kimono kagome did but where kagome's kimono was silver hers was a deep green, and her sash was a light grey to match her eye shadow on bottom was a grey dragon much like kagomes. Her Hiraikotsu was neatly being held behind her. A servant came up to her.

"Um…"

"Sango."

"Lady Sango would you like me to put your weapon with the rest of the things?"

"No thank you I'll keep it with me." She nodded. Sesshomaru emerged with Rin by his side. Shippo was still sleeping inside the castle.

"Go ahead kagome we'll be waiting ok? Don't forget shippo." She nodded as she walked to Sesshomaru. Rin latched herself onto her legs.

"Rin doesn't want kagome to leave! Rin will be sad and Sesshomaru-sama too!" she all but yelled with tears streaming down her face. Kagome hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry for leaving Rin but it's required that I do but as soon as it passes I will return to you ok?"

"Promise?" kagome nodded. Rin yawned.

"You should get back to bed rin I will write to you ok? It will only be for two weeks at most." She nodded and went in to the castle. Sesshomaru walked in after Rin and motioned for kagome to follow. In the living room kagome stood by shippo.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry if I had known, really I had no idea of what was going on…I thought I've done something wrong." Sesshomaru looked down on her.

"You did nothing wrong kagome, I hope that you find your gifts suitable."

"Gifts!" her eyes widened.

"You've bought me gifts?" he nodded.

"I am courting you kagome don't forget that. Inform me of what you are doing when you can as I will do the same." She nodded.

She hugged him. To her surprise he returned the hug inhaling deeply. Her sent had died down a bit but it was still strong enough for him to loose it again.

"Kagome…" he couldn't get the words out as shippo began to stir and kagome picked him up and cradled him in her arms. For a brief moment jealousy flashed through the TaiYoukai. He wanted to be the one in her arms. He pushed the matter aside as kagome was already at the front waiting for him. He stood in the front of the castle as she walked up to Sango and Kasumi. She turned and waved smiling.

"Be safe." She nodded.

"You ready?" kagome nodded. Kasumi formed her pink demonic cloud and both Kagome and Sango got on. Taki was already in the sky floating. Shippo awoke completely and screamed.

"Kagome!" he stopped when his senses returned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home for a while." He nodded.

"I'll miss rin though."

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know It." he nodded as they rising into the air. Kagome waved at Sesshomaru as he became a speck on the ground. Sango sat on the cloud as did the other two women.

"So Kasumi how long will it be?"

"About three to four hours." They nodded. Taki had gone ahead to make sure the castle was still in tack. When they arrived every one greeted kagome with

'My… lady kagome you've grown' or 'it's been a while though you where dead!' mostly from the males in the castle. Kagome had yet to see the person whom she was looking for.

"Ta-san! Where is Souta?" her father turned around.

"He is still on the other side of the well."

"What happened to your precious heir that was supposed to be watching the castle?" Taki laughed.

"He's on the other side doing business for me." Kagome laughed as well.

"Can't imagine that! His ego is almost exactly like Inuyasha!" Sango was in turn to laugh. Kagome turned to Sango.

"We can share my room it's huge and roomy so we shouldn't be sandwiched in." Sango nodded and followed kagome to her room. The room was indeed huge. It looked as though three walls had to be bashed out to make it.

"It's three separate rooms just put together."

"In your case three living rooms?" both females laughed. They where to enjoy these two weeks. Kasumi knocked on the door.

"Kagome it's me may I enter."

"Of course Sumi! You don't have to ask any more." She nodded as she handed kagome the gifts Sesshomaru spoke of. Kagome opened the small box. Inside glistened the most beautiful pendant kagome has ever seen. It was a blue crescent moon outlined in silver attached to a beautiful silver chain. Her breathing stopped all together. Sango and Kasumi gasped, after what seemed like an eternity Sango spoke up.

"That's the mark of the west…the official mark. All who where this mark is deemed the reputation of a high demon of even a god. But there are only a few who wear it Sesshomaru and Inu-no-Tashio being two and the only two that I know of." Kagome gasped again.

"Why would he want me to have it? I mean I'm already considered his mate but I shouldn't hold so much power if I'm in a lower position even if I am a house wife. Why though I'm not an equal to him. He could have me killed, replaced, tortured, or worse so why give me equal power as him? Does he love me as much?" Those words hit both women hard with questions of their own creating another long unbearable silence. Kasumi broke it this time.

"Kagome I'm sure he has a perfect reason for this." Kagome closed the box.

"I think I'll leave it in the box I don't want to sully something that I'm not even sure belongs to me." Another silence before she added something else. This brought more questions from five simple words.

"Does my father own one?" Sango spoke up.

"I'm not sure kags. Maybe he does maybe he doesn't all that I know is that those two possess one; I'm not the only one who knows this knowledge. Maybe we can ask Sesshomaru when we return, or your father himself." Kagome nodded as she pulled the ribbon from the second larger box. Mews where heard.

"He got me a cat?" all the girls laughed hysterically. All having the same thought.

'A dog purchasing a cat? For another dog?'

"Why a cat?" she opened the top of the box and gasped again. Inside was a hell cat similar to kirara. Where kirara's fur was Tan his black and the markings around the foot was blue. The mane around the neck was a mixture of black and blue swirls. The eyes where the most amazing shade of blue kagome had ever seen peering into her soul. She gasped again when the animal spoke.

"Lady Kagome I assume? I'm Myra" all the females where stunned. The cat was speaking with moving the lips. But that would be expected if a four legged animal processed the power of speech.

"Hello Myra."

"Lord Sesshomaru purchased me as a companion and that I will be." Kagome nodded thinking that sesshomaru paid a fortune for such perfect breeding. A custom breed especially for his standards.

"The guy sure knows perfect." The girls giggled. Myra gently found her way to kagome's shoulder and sat.

"You know kagome Kirara would love Myra as a friend also."

"Yea she would!" Myra mewed. Well let's get to bed. Kasumi smiled and left the two girls. They changed into sleeping gowns and sat in their beds. Sango was asleep before kagome could get a chance to turn. She had saved the letter for last. She opened it.

_Kagome,_

_I trust you received your gifts. I will only explain slightly. The pendant you own marks you as a mate, leader, loyal, regal, brash, and bold. These things are what I've found in you and why you deserve such a gift. I have no doubt in my mind that you are anything less. But you are more. The hell cat is a gift from me and Inuyasha he said that you loved that other hell cat so I had one especially made for you it holds a very special power that only it can use when you or I is in danger. There will be more to come in the future for now take care koi._

_-Maru-sama_

She smiled tears came to her eyes. She hurried and put on the necklace. It sparkled in the night. That's when she caught the signature.

"Maru-sama…" she smiled. He used the name she'd given him. And she already loved him more.

In the morning kagome and Sango awoke.

"I see you have it on so I'm guessing it was for you."

"Yea he said in the letter that I deserved It." she nodded.

"Hot springs?"

"Right, there's on down stairs some on." They got their fresh kimonos and headed for the wash room. Little did they know that out side the castle guards were assembling together weapons in hand. Kagome sighed and sunk into the water as did Sango. A long silence filled the room just as kagome opened her mouth a loud crash was heard followed by screams. Both girls looked at their attacker. Both eyes widened. Red eyes meat the Grey and brown shocked ones.

"Naraku." He smiled.

"Princess Kagome, what a dirty little secret you've kept from me all these years. You are very beautiful even though that is a mere human shell, are you taking the roll of kikyo now? A body holding the wrong soul?"

"Shove it!" yelled Sango as she and kagome held their arms over their chest.

'Where is my father?' Naraku's fingers form into long jagged ones and pierced both females.

"You will do well to not scream." With that he lunged one finger into kagome and Sango's sides. Then his fingers molded into something of rubber as it engulfed both women's unconscious bodies. He mentioned to kagura.

"Go to the west. Tell Sesshomaru I have his mate and her friend also tell him to bring Inuyasha and the monk to my newest castle for the deaths of these two women." He smirked.

"Kill them all, and inform them in one week." He disappeared into his miasma. Kagura actually felt bad for the two, they where in a world of pain to be, especially if he planned to hurt them for one week straight. Kagura sighed. She decided that she would leave one guard alive and the rest she would kill. Lord Taki and Lady Kasumi left early this morning leaving the two females unguarded. A perfect day to kill since Naraku only found out about kagome's true form yesterday. She sighed as she released the dance of blades and sliced through every guard and left only one in which she severed his arms and one leg as well as a deep gash in his neck making speech impossible. She smirked. She said that she would leave one alive she never said that no harm would come to him.

* * *

One week later

Jaken burst through his study door. Sesshomaru stood instantly.

"Jaken…"

"forgive me milord but I bring news of the East!" somewhere inside Sesshomaru's head he thought that the news would just be a simple delivery of a letter for Rin from Kagome but the sound of distress in Jaken's voice was pushing that theory further away.

"What is it?"

"A high ranking guard has just arrived at the castle milord."

"High ranking?"

"Yes, he in particular was assigned to protect kagome and the female companion and brings new of the two but he will say nothing else of the matter milord he whishes for you only." Sesshomaru nodded still quite confused.

'A guard assigned to kagome is here? Why?' that's when something struck him. They where walking to the healers hall.

"Jaken why are we here?" he seemed hesitant.

"Jaken!"

"Milord… the guard came here with both his arms and one leg severed and a very nasty gash in his neck." Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. For the first time he allowed Jaken to see his expression utter shock.

"M-milord." He walked one step then ran to the room in which held the guard. He slammed the door open. Startling everyone but the guard he seemed to smile.

Sesshomaru walked up to the demon.

"What happened?"

"A demon attacked the castle…" blood running down the side of his mouth.

"Just one?" he shook his head.

"Two I'm sorry…" he continued.

"They where very strong, the strongest ever since you milord…but one was dressed in a baboon pelt the other a female with the same deadly red eyes…" he trailed off. Sesshomaru was shocked once again.

'Naraku and Kagura…how did they know of kagome's secret?' what the guard said next stunned Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry for being slow milord but she stripped me of my limbs to slow me down leaving me with only one……but it has been a week since the attack milord, Naraku has both females in his grasp…his final planes where to kill the female companion and make kagome-sama his…" he died. Sesshomaru's shock startled everyone in the room even Jaken. His eyes where wide as he let the information sink in.

'One week?'

"He also said to bring Inuyasha and the monk." Came a female voice. Sesshomaru lashed out and caught Kagura's neck.

"Where are they?"

"At the castle that borders the West southern border."

"And the females?"

"Alive, as for one she has suffered mostly for her friend."

"Why did he send you?"

"He didn't I did I hate Naraku remember? I only kept my word in killing the guards apparently one slipped. I bring news of what he plans to do and the whereabouts of Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's hand eased but never let go.

"Continue."

"Naraku plans on killing the demon slayer and mortally wounding kagome enough to take her and mark her as his. He plans to undo her seal and have her as another one of us with the exception of being his play thing." something hit Sesshomaru yet again.

"And the kit?"

"Kit? I saw no kit."

"The lord and lady?"

"Apparently they were absent or else this would have turned out fruitless."

"And Inuyasha?"

"On the way there." He dropped her and disappeared. Jaken quickly got Ah-Un and followed. Sesshomaru reached the eastern cast in a mere thirty minutes creating a new record that could probably never be broken. The bodies of the guards where everywhere. The sent of Old blood hung loosely in the air. He picked up shippo's sent and followed it to a small closet and opened it. Inside on the floor sat a cowering shippo tears streaked down his face.

"Shippo." He looked up.

"Sesshomaru! You came!" he nodded. He caught kagome's and Sango's sent and raced to it. It was lingering in the bath house. He found their untouched kimono's in the corner. Blood filled the hot spring that was currently no longer steaming. Naraku's stench was everywhere.

'Then what are they clothed in?' he also noticed the towels which where also discarded.

'Certainly they cannot be…'

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the castle. Inuyasha found his brother in the bath house where kagome's sent was strongest.

"Naraku paid us a visit."

"Was she with him?"

"No."

"Let's go." They nodded. In a blink of blue aura they where there.

"Learned a new trick?"

"No Inuyasha that was not I, nor you or the monk it was the hell cat I gave kagome." He looked down upon seeing Myra.

"They are behind the shoji screen doors." He nodded as the doors opened revealing Naraku. To his left was Kagome and to the right was Sango. Both draped with a very wet shirt that was dripping with blood. He could no longer suppress his growl and realized he was growling along side his brother who already had tetsuiga in front of him. His hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Release them now." Naraku laughed.

"And spoil my flawless plan?"

"The lord and lady of the east have returned and will go mad upon seeing their castle disarray." Kagome was opening her eyes as was Sango. When they where bombarded with memories of the pass weeks torment and their current situation both girls struggled.

"Let me go!" yelled kagome. Chains suddenly appeared out of nowhere around their necks. Naraku stepped away and toward Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru saw the glimmer of kagome's mark around her neck. The blue of the stone was tinted red. Kagome struggled but instead the chains dragged Sango into the castle.

"Sango."

"Kagome!" she disappeared completely from sight before kagome did the same screaming all the way out of ear range. Sesshomaru saw red from the edges of his eyes. He was going to loose it if any more damage would come to either women. A guard yelled.

"Naraku the females have escaped!" Naraku turned so quickly you thought his neck would be broken.

"Kagura helped them…she has also stolen her heart back." Naraku eye's widened then he smirked as he snapped his fingers and laughed as Kagome dropped to the ground with a loud thud followed by Sango who landed on kagome's stomach and Kagura who landed a few ways back.

"That feather she has belongs to me. I control it not her." He laughed as she stretched out his ands to wrap around the two girls and squeezing the life from them kagome screamed her voice hoarse which provoked Naraku even more.

"Yes my dear kagome scream as you did when I dragged my daggers across your delicate pale skin." Sango joined kagome in her screams.

"Yes Sango I know you remember how I stabbed you after every time I suckled upon your breast?" Sesshomaru stood stunned.

"Why lord Sesshomaru, I have never seen such a show of emotion on your face before." He smirked.

"Every day I dealt with both of them differently and every time they defied me they got it tens time worse. I love their voices. Their screams sung a song in my head." Sesshomaru dropped his Tokijin as the sound of cracking bones filled his ears. He allowed his youkai to take over turning his eyes ruby red. For the first time in his life Sesshomaru charged **blindly** into battle.

* * *

A/n: woooooooooooo! I love this chap so far in the next chap maru looses his cool even more upon seeing something else through his last struggle for dominance with himself. Inuyasha upon this leaves his brother to Naraku as he takes the girls back to the west. But once there the lord and lady of the east are a little bit mad or should I say angered beyond the gods!

-marufan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 going back home pt 2

Inuyasha and Miroku raced through the forest. Myra held kagome's form while Kirara held Sango's. Inuyasha was growling as he remembered what happened only a mere hour ago.

* * *

Sesshomaru used his poison claws and freed Sango as Naraku jumped back. With kagome still in his hands he used her body as a shield which angered the youkai even more.

"You will release her." Naraku's red eyes glimmered with laughter.

"Who would have thought that a female such as this has changed you. Tell me Sesshomaru what would you have done if she was nigen? Would you still love her then?" he brought kagome close and held her chin.

"For the years that I've known kagome I must say that I am quite infatuated by her human form. When I found out of her true form I just couldn't help it." Sesshomaru's golden eyes where glazed over with red in a struggle over dominance in his mind. Naraku pulled kagome's face close to his and kissed her. Kagome struggled against him but instead found her self on the ground and Naraku's daggers through her shoulders and upper thighs pinning her to the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes where red once again. He picked up Tokijin and sliced at Naraku severing his fingers from Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled out. His brother's ears perked.

"Take kagome now! Take them back to the west." He nodded as he picked up kagome's bloody form from the ground. She whimpered, allowing Sesshomaru to unconsciously growl at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head.

"GO!" Inuyasha mounted kagome on Myra and raced into the forest after Miroku and kirara.

* * *

He had caught up to them.

"Myra the forest is slowing us down move by air now!"

She nodded and the blue flames surrounded her feet as she took to the sky followed by kirara. Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

"Get on!" miroku held fast to Inuyasha as they took to the top of the trees. The hell cats where a good ways in front of them. Myra looked back.

"Don't look back! Just go!" the cats flew faster.

'If we don't get to the castle by nightfall we'll loose both of them.' He growled as he pushed his body faster.

* * *

Eastern Castle

Taki and Kasumi stood in front of the dead guards.

"My god what happened?" Souta stood before the guards.

"What a home coming." Taki growled loudly.

"Taki please I'm sure they are fine." Taki's voice boomed.

"we have been gone a week! And a week my daughter could have died! Her blood is in the air as well! I will kill the one who has injured my daughter!" Kasumi moved away when she saw her mates' eyes go red. Just then Inuyasha's sent filled the air followed by kagome's blood on the wind that flew westwards.

"They are heading to the western castle. Follow them now!" Kasumi formed her demonic cloud as Souta climbed on.

* * *

Western Castle

Mitsu was standing out side when she spotted a red spot heading towards the castle.

"It's Inuyasha!" but the sent that followed him made her cringe. Two hell cats landed in front of her blocking her view from Inuyasha. She gasped.

"Kagome!" Myra growled.

"Take her and Sango to the healers now!" she nodded and mentioned to two guards that took the girls forms of the hell cats. Inuyasha appeared as soon as the women where out of sight.

"What happened?"

"Naraku ambushed the Eastern Castle last week and took kagome and Sango as prisoners of torture." He was about to enter the castle when his name was yelled.

"Inuyasha what the hell happened to my daughter!" Taki was furious.

"Naraku happened and if you don't go help Sesshomaru now he might go down with Naraku." Taki glared at Inuyasha. Then he was gone in a blink of an eye.

* * *

With Naraku

Naraku slid against the ground as a huge paw pressed against his chest. He was bleeding from every where. The huge dog above him barked twice as he let his claws shine green with poison.

"Lord Sesshomaru do you intend on killing me when my body has no heart?" he felt a stabbing pain as he heard steady beating in his chest.

"Impossible." Kagura peeled herself off the ground. She smirked she had won in stealing her own heart she found Naraku's and silently placed it back in his chest when everyone else was too busy in what they where doing to even notice her flick her fan ashis heartblew back into his chest. She almost laughed at the sight of him in pain under sesshomaru's mighty claws.

The poison seeped through his armor and he hissed as he felt the poison eat away his flesh. Sesshomaru removed his paw and in one swift motion returned to his normal stature. He knelt down and held one of Naraku's arms raising it.

"So you like to give pain do you?" his voice was calm and smooth despite his anger. He held his hand a few inches from the joint and called upon his poison claw as it sprayed against his shoulder joint. Naraku screamed as he felt his very human arm separate from the joint blood spilling everywhere. (When Naraku's heart returned to him as did his human abilities. Being with out a heart allowed him to be full demon. He returned human after the poison ridded his body of all his demonic blood.) Sesshomaru moved and repeated his actions with the other arm.

"Where is the jewel Naraku?" Naraku smirked.

"Why don't you find it Lord Sesshomaru? After all it is somewhere in my body."

"Well then I should have fun on this little egg hunt." Naraku's eyes widened as Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin from its sheath and sliced away his leg. Repeating the process with the other. Naraku's torso was all that was left. The poison had eaten away his arms; his legs lay a few ways back after Sesshomaru tossed them. Naraku laughed.

"This pain is nothing." Sesshomaru eyes glinted and in one swift movement a red lump lay at the side of Naraku's head. Blood pooled its way in Naraku's mouth.

"That tongue of yours is vile Naraku you should jar it." Naraku's eyes widened as he screamed but it was muffled by blood. Sesshomaru was now kneeling over him Tokijin firmly in his grasp.Naraku gazed at the mighty demon above him.

"Do not look at this Sesshomaru, your eyes do not deserve It." and plunged Tokijin into Naraku's eye. When Sesshomaru pulled the sword from the socket the eye was still attached to the end of the sword. He flung it and it went flying.

Sesshomaru detected a large amount of demonic energy flowing from the center of Naraku's head. He smirked

"So that's where you've hidden It." he plunged his hands into Naraku's head and pulled out the jewel. Naraku had died. Sesshomaru injected poison into the wound and watched as the flesh peeled from his face. He pulled out Tenseiga.

"I didn't say you could die yet Naraku." He raised the sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he turned at the sound of Taki's voice. Tenseiga still hovering in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Reviving him."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't finished killing him." Taki smirked. Sesshomaru slashed at the mangled body. Naraku opened his eyes.

"…" he was still incapable of speech.

"Naraku don't think that I would let you die so easily, for what you have done to me and many others youdeserve to die more than once." He smiled an evil smile.

"I shall enjoy this very much Naraku." Taki stopped him as he placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru I don't think that would be very wise." Relief washed over Naraku. Taki pulled his own sword from its sheath.

"not allowing anyone else to have fun, let me…you have a future mate to save I suggest that you go ahead I'll make sure Naraku gets every bit of what he deserves. She is my daughter after all." Sesshomaru nodded as he stepped back. Taki's sword resembled that of a snake. The blade was curved and spiked the hilt was the head of the snake. Sesshomaru knew the sword of the east had powers that rival the tetsuiga and Tokijin together. He formed his demonic cloud and left the scene of carnage.

'Kagome…' was all that rang through the TaiYoukai's head.

* * *

I had to post this up right away! I love these two chapters a lot! Was that enough blood and gore? Oh yea here's a little peak of the next chapter.

Chapter 9 healings, swords, and a tail?

Kagome twirled around in front of the mirror. Her wings nestled neatly behind her back and her tail wrapped neatly around her shoulder. She smiled as she remembered her night with Sesshomaru. He had mated her and some of his powers transferred to her. Giving her his tail and the ability to transform into a huge inu. It had been a full three months since the incident. Sango still holds a few battle scars but nothing else. She also sported a pair of white wings. In the end in order to save her friends life kagome had to give some ofher blood to Sango making her demon. Her miko abilities drowned out any means of becoming Hanyou. Sango and Miroku decided to stay in the east with her father. Inuyasha stayed in the western Castle with Kikyo who became human and strangely close to kagome after she used the jewel. Inuyasha now sported one jagged purple mark on each of his cheeks. He had become a full demon. To every one's surprise he had kept his Hanyou ears. Kagome's whish was for every one to have their true whish. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Oh yes Sesshomaru would get the surprise of his life. She smirked as she walked out the room.

A/n: so yea that is not the last chap I know I made it sound like it but it has to be that way. The story is almost complete! Three chaps to go! I'll finish this one up fast for ya k? oh yea review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 healings, swords, and a tail?

It had been a month since Naraku's death. Kagome had a lot to do in that little time. First she recovered, and then she found out that she had a sword. Provided by Sesshomaru as another gift. The sword had Sakura blossoms imbedded in it which glowed when she would mold her miko powers into the sword in a battle. Kikyo showed up and kagome had decided on a whish the night she found Inuyasha talking with kikyo about their future of their relationship. Sesshomaru had finally asked to mate her and of course she said yes. They where to mate tonight. The thought sent shivers down her back. After kagome was healed she was surprised to say the least that Sango still hadn't woken up. It took the healer two extra weeks to find the source of the problem and kagome of course was very angered at this. She had no other choice her friend ws dying because of a foreign poison Naraku had planted in her body, if kagome didn't do anything Sango would die. She was on her way to the healers now. Her blood was boiling.

'Sango shouldn't have to go through this.' She entered the healer's room and spotted Miroku and Kasumi sitting the chairs on the left of the bed, the healer was stunned to see kagome.

"I have a way to save her life." The healer stood shocked. There was no way that the she could live. Only demon blood could save her. (The healer had no idea that kagome was demon)

"The only way to save her is with demonic blood."

"I am aware of that." Kagome sat on the bed beside Sango's form. She looked terrible. Sweat adorned her forehead and her face was flushed. Her breathing was ragged. Any body could tell that she was a deaths door. Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Sango I can save you but I need your permission first." Sango's eyes opened slightly.

"Kagome what ever it is do it, it hurts badly." Kagome nodded. She looked around for something sharp but couldn't find anything.

'Stupid human shell.' She looked towards Kasumi.

"Kasumi I need you to cut me." She gave a startled gasp.

"What?"

"Just do it." kagome held out her wrist. Kasumi hesitated but dragged her clawed index finger across her wrist. The healer's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing? Mixing human blood is forbidden!"

"Hush your mouth." Kagome hissed. Nothing mattered right now but Sango. She walked over to her friend's side and placed her wrist over Sango's mouth.

"Sango you have to drink, it will hurt at first but the pain will ease and you will be just fine." Her only response to kagome was parting her lips. Kagome allowed her blood to run into her mouth. There was a problem Sango wasn't swallowing instead the blood ran down the corner of her mouth. Kagome sighed.

'There is only one other way.' Kagome took her own blood into her mouth. Miroku and the others watched silently. Only when kagome kneeled down on her knees did Miroku catch the idea.

"Lady Kagome…" kagome shot him a glare. She placed her lips upon Sango's and forced her lips apart with her tongue. She placed her right hand on Sango's neck massaging it to coax the blood down. She did it three times before she felt Sango's body pulse. Kagome pulled back. Sango's eyes stared at her. Grey met hazel. Sango sat up in the bed.

"Kagome…your blood…I'm" Sango gasped. She clutched her hand over her heart.

"Sango as you know my blood is demonic, so passing it on to you…"

"Means I become demon too, but should I be Hanyou?"

"My miko powers are also within you but it isn't enough to wield, which is what makes your blood pure." Sango nodded. Kagome added something else.

"You will inherit my wings." Sango gasped as she felt pain in her back. Almost instantly white wings burst from her back. They where spread out. A soon as Sango calmed down the wings flattened against her back.

"Thank you kagome." She hugger her. Kagome warmly hugger her back.

"Sango now that you share my blood you are considered my sister, not that you never was." Sang was on the verge of tears kagome had brought her back from the darkness and saved her. In the darkness of her mind Sango's life flashed before her passing her eyes like a train. She thought she was never going to see day again. Then she heard kagome's voice call out to her. She looked at her sister.

"Arigatou kagome." She nodded. The wound in her wrist had already healed. Kagome and Sango walked through the halls of the castle without a carefree in the world. Sango had bathed and ws dressed in a beautiful kimono the colors where a pale blue with gold trimming around the bottom. The kimono was sleeveless. She was going to make her whish tonight and she needed everyone to be there. Miroku had gone to find Inuyasha, kikyo and Kasumi had gone to find her father and Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed. She still had no idea why Sango's wings came out white instead of black like hers but it was pushed aside when two things rammed into her knocking her backward on her back. Kagome allowed her mind to catch up to her when she looked down she was met with emerald and honey eyes.

"Shippo, Rin, how are you?"

"We are fine!" both of them yelled. Kagome hadn't seen them in a while.

"We missed you when we saw you we cried. We thought you where dead!" Rin yelled.

"Yea!" shippo said. Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry to have worried you guys." She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Alright you two let kagome up." Shippo turned to Sango.

"Wow Sango you're a youkai now!" she nodded. Kagome remembered something.

"Oh yea Sango there are other changes that come with, I'll explain later." She nodded. Myra jumped on kagome's shoulder seemingly out of no where and mewed.

It was now mid day and kagome was sitting in the gardens when her father walked up to her.

"Are you ready?" kagome still looking to the pale orange sky smiled lightly.

"yea, I can say now that I am truly happy, I've got everyone with me and I am in love, what else can a girl ask for?" her father smiled as he took a seat next to her.

"I and Kasumi are heading back to the castle tonight. Inuyasha and the others are leaving as well."

"Nani? Doshite?"

"because a mating ceremony is only for the lord and soon to be lady and we guests should not be present during this time, I'll see you after the fact." She turned to him then.

"Thanks oto-san." His face then turned serious.

"This is also the time when you are most likely to become pregnant you may mate more than once just for that sake." She nodded.

"I think I can handle It." he nodded.

"Well I'm off." He hugged her and disappeared into the castle.

Kagome entered the castle after the sun had set and took a soak in the hot springs. She sighed thinking about what was to come.

'Will he hate me? Will he not like mating with a human look alike?' in all her musings she didn't hear the jade door slide open and close. When the sound of rustling water drifted to her ears she looked up. Sesshomaru was standing there in all of his glory smiling. This confused her greatly.

'Why is he smiling?' she caught herself looking at him, he walked so that his maroon striped waist was fully submerged in the hot steamy water. His skin was slightly flushed and his hair was wet and formed a second mask along his back.

"You shouldn't hold your breath like that." She exhaled not even knowing she was holding her breath. He was now standing directly in front of her. He took her chin in his index and thumbs and tilted her head upwards facing him. She noted his golden gaze had shifted color and was now a light shade of dark whiskey.

"No matter what form you are in you are still kagome." He leaned his head down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Just when she thought her legs was about to give in on her he pushed her to the edge of the spring so that her back was against a large rock.

**Ok this is the start of the lemon! I will try and make it good. Please if you are a non lemon fan skip this part now!**

He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on the spot where his mark would lay. She shuddered under his touches. His hands came upon h4er breast and kneaded them gently he moved down her body and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. He sucked and flicked his tongue over it then switched to the other. Kagome was now panting; she dragged her hands through his silver mane and fisted them as she gasped. He had slipped a finger into her, he moved his finger in and out and kagome found herself in bliss. Sesshomaru added yet another finger and moved his hand faster while he was still sucking her breast.

"Sess…" she moaned his name. Sesshomaru was getting harder at the sound of her panting and moaning. He pulled his fingers out just before she came and kissed her passionately. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist as he jumped from the spring onto the side and hovered above her.

"Are you sure you are ready?" kagome nodded. He kissed her as he slowly entered her. She screamed into his mouth as he broke her barrier.

"Gomen." She shook her head.

"I'm fine." He nodded and moved in and out of her slowly. On the inside his beast was demanding he go faster. 'I don't want to hurt her.' She was moaning under him.

"Faster…" he complied by a hard thrust. She screamed in pleasure as he went faster and faster, her breast going up and down with the thrusts he grabbed them and took one into his mouth. Kagome couldn't even open her eyes. The pleasure she felt was intense and she wanted more. Sesshomaru was on the verge of loosing control she was tight and constricted around him like a Velcro strap. He growled in pleasure.

"Maru…go…faster…harder!" he smiled as she forced the words out.

"I will let him out kagome can you handle it?" she managed a nod. Sesshomaru called his beast and his eyes went fully red. He growled and used his demonic speed and thrust into her. Kagome was screaming and panting; she dragged her nails down his back and fisted his hair in her hands.

"Oh god!" he flipped her over on her hands and knees and entered her from the back. Another surge of pleasure coursed through her as he pounded into her. Nothing but the sound of slapping flesh, moans, and grunts filled the air along with growls. Her sides bled slightly as his nails dug into her.

"Kagome…you're so tight…" kagome found her self once again on her back as Sesshomaru mercilessly pounded into her. Kagome was in nothing but pure bliss. She started seeing spots before her eyes and knew her orgasm was approaching fast, she could tell that Sesshomaru was also approaching his as she felt him shudder inside her. She screamed and a very violent orgasm ripped through her body Sesshomaru howled as he felt her grip around him and he spilled his seed into her. He collapsed slightly on her side still inside her. Panting heavily.

"I love you koi."

"And I you Sesshomaru." His eyes reverted back to gold and something new was in his eyes. 'Love' kagome's mind reeled as she flipped him over on his back and slid down. Sesshomaru with a look of confusion closed his eyes as he felt her hot tongue around his member. Thank god for him because he was still hard as a rock. Kagome dragged her tongue up and down bobbing her head as Sesshomaru moaned and groaned. He came into her mouth; it was so much that half of it ran down the side of her mouth. She positioned herself above him and started something she knew she couldn't finish.

**Ok there's the end of the lemon!**

Three hours later kagome has had fifteen orgasms and Sesshomaru ten. (Talk about a lot of semen!) The next morning kagome was very sore and didn't move an inch. They where in bed; somehow they had managed to move to the room in their mist of love making. She looked to the side and found Sesshomaru's angelic face staring back at her.

"Good morning my koi." She smiled.

"morning." That's when Rin burst through the room startling them both.she paused smiled brightly and ran back out yelling things about a new oka-san.

After Rin's new discovery kagome had one of her own.

She found that her wings where now nestled behind her and a tail was neatly wrapped around her right shoulder. She gasped with excitement. She just couldn't believe it Sesshomaru had mated her and some of his powers transferred to her. Giving her his tail and the ability to transform into a huge inu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a full three months since the incident. Sango still holds a few battle scars but nothing else, She and Miroku decided to stay in the east with kagome's father. Inuyasha stayed in the western Castle with Kikyo who became human and strangely close to kagome after she used the jewel. Inuyasha now sported one jagged purple mark on each of his cheeks. He had become a full demon. To every one's surprise he had kept his Hanyou ears. Kagome's whish was for every one to have their true whish. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Oh yes Sesshomaru would get the surprise of his life. She smirked as she walked out the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update! So there! How was the lemon? Was it sour enough? If not let me know I will make it spicy as well! N e ways review! I**n the next chap kags tells maru of her pregnancy and how she knows that they are twins!**

**Next chap Aiko and Akio**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Aiko and Akio

Kagome sat down at the table and started eating; she was very quiet while she ate three bowls of Miso soup and bread. The kids were quiet for a change and Sesshomaru wasn't at the table. He was held down in his study and he wouldn't be if it wasn't for his extracurricular activities that night. Her stomach burned with pain as she reached for another loaf of bread, she stopped in mid motion and looked at her stomach, a slight bulge.

'It's the food.' She thought as she ate another loaf. Kagome was feeling extra tired today and opted for a sit in the gardens with Shippo and Rin. Kagome's stomach bothered her all day and while walking down the hall she nearly fainted.

'Today is not a good day.' She was on her way to Sesshomaru's study to tell him to stop working because it was well into the evening now and nobody had even seen a whisper of him. She swayed down the long all to the door at the end that begun to spin slowly, she saw it open and reveal its prisoner, just as he spotted her she went down landing on her knees with a thud tears cascaded down her cheeks and her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as pain engulfed her. Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her in an instant.

"What is wrong?" he asked concern laced in his voice.

"My stomach it hurts, I can't take it anymore." He picked her up bridal style and raved to the healers. The only thing that made him go faster was her small cry of pain. He broke the door down.

"healer" the woman raced out from the back of the room and looked at kagome.

"set her down here." Sesshomaru placed kagome down on the slightly elevated futon and stepped back slightly. The healer was quick at her side. Sweat dripped down her face and she was breathing slightly harsh. The healer undid her kimono and checked her stomach where kagome yelled out in pain. Sesshomaru growled silently. The healer nodded her head and turned to Sesshomaru.

"milord, lady kagome is pregnant."

"but the pain she holds." He growled out.

"it's due to twins milord, is this her first pregnancy?" he nodded and the healer gasped.

"milord twins in a first pregnancy is dire she could die during birth. She needs to stay in bed as much as she can." He nodded. The healer went to a cabinet and pulled out a vile.

"give her this every time she is in pain, it should stop it but the taste is not pleasant and keep her away from anything sweet or to sensitive for her nose. It could cause headaches and dizziness." He nodded and scooped kagome up. She latched her arms around his neck as he walked from the healer. When he got in the room he placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up to her collar bone. As he was walking away she tugged his sleeve.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with me?" he turned and looked down on her.

"You are pregnant kagome and your reason for pain is due to twins, you are to stay in bed and not move."

"How long is the pregnancy?" he looked at her.

"Three months." She nodded.

'That's not so bad.' She let go of his sleeve and turned at the pain that racked her body. Sesshomaru got the vile ready and placed it at her mouth, she looked at the vile.

"What's that?"

"It will help with the pain." She nodded and drank a little before her hands sprang to wrap around her neck.

"This stuff is horrible." She winched with the burning in her neck.  
"It's supposed to help."

"Well…i…Sesshomaru..." her voice was gone in an instant witch brought Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Kagome?" she turned her head and opened her mouth to talk but no sound came from it. He placed his hands around her jaw.

"open." She did and he saw that the inside of her mouth was raw and red. He released her and raced to get some water. She drank and nearly chocked. She managed to whisper.

"It burns…" she dropped the water and held her stomach while she yelled or tried to. Her breathing labored and tears welling in her eyes.

"Sess…help" bone cracking pain coursed through her veins as her wings broke free from her back. Sesshomaru took this time to pick her up and race back to the healers where he put her on the futon careful of her wings and pinned the healer against the wall his claws wrapped around her neck.

"What was in the vile woman?" the healer smiled.

"It's exactly what I said, it helps with the pain."

"Then why is her voice gone and in more pain then when I first brought her?"

"That is due to the shikigami i planted within her." He snapped her neck before she explained anymore and gathered kagome in his arms and raced to the East.

Sesshomaru nearly broke down the castle gates and raced to the healers. Taki and Kasumi met him there.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened?" he asked after looking at his daughter.

"I believe my healerdecided to play a game with her life." The healer checked her pulse and breathing.

"She is with my pups." The healer nodded.

"I'm going to ask you to leave, Kasumi stay with me please." Taki lead sesshomaru out of the healer's room. The healer probed kagome's stomach and she screamed out.

"The problem lies inside. Kasumi bring me the medicine and a tray we have ourselves a shikigami." Her eyes widened and she nodded. The healer spread her legs apart when Kasumi stopped her.

"Wait you're not going to perform a sea section?" the healer shook her head.

"No, that would endanger the baby's life." With that kagome screamed as the healer shoved her hand into her.

Sesshomaru and Taki herd her screams and tried to hold back Sesshomaru as much as he could. After about an hour Kasumi emerged from the room.

"Well?"

"There was a shikigami in her as you already know, if it were to be left alone your pups would have been brainless fools, but because kagome's body rejected the shikigami we were able to take it out she can go through with the pregnancy without any problems." Sesshomaru nodded and went to go see her. The healer had just gave her tea and something to eat when she saw sesshomaru she had some questions for him.

"Do you have any idea where it came from?"

"no." she nodded and let him pass. Kagome was awake and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey there."

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded. He knelt down and felt her forehead.

"You are still running a fever." She pouted and sat up on her elbows.

"Can I get a bed please I don't think it's healthy for me." He nodded and helped her up. She sighed.

'This is going to be a long three months.'

**: Three months later:**

Shrill screams filled the air as kagome was in labor. Kasumi and Sango where at her side and helped her through it.  
"Ahhh! Sesshomaru you horny dog! I hate you!" She yelled as she went through another contraction. Out side the room Miroku, Inuyasha, Taki and Sesshomaru waited.

"Does she truly hate this sesshomaru?" miroku laughed.

"My friend this is all part of the pregnancy, if you thought her mood swings were bad labor is worse you get called every name in the book." He nodded. Inside Sango was going to be the doctor and Kasumi was constantly telling her to push as the healer (not cut out for birthing) dabbed the sweat on her brow away.  
"Push!" she screamed and Sango smiled.

"I see the head kagome!"

"Push!" another scream.

"She's here!" Sango pulled out a baby girl with a small patch of silver hair and small nubs on her back indicating her wings. The healer grabbed the baby from Sango and wrapped her in a towel and went to clean her up.

"Come on kagome! One more left! Push!"

Sesshomaru listened as kagome gave another shrill scream that resounded throughout the castle followed by silence.

'it sounds of death.' A baby's crying filled the air followed by another. Miroku patted his shoulder.  
"Congratulations Sesshomaru." He nodded the door opened revealing Sango and Mitsu.

"Go ahead in Sesshomaru she is tired and worn out though." He nodded and approached kagome. She was holding two beautiful baby's one he recognized as his mirror image by the patch of silver hair on one and one as kagome's by the patch of black hair on the other. He knelt down to see her smiling face.

"A boy and girl." He nodded taking the one of the twins from her.

"Have you decided on names?" she nodded.

"Aiko and Akio." He raised a silver brow.

"How will we tell them apart?"

"Aiko is your girl." She pointed to the small bundle in his hands with the silver hair.

"She has your hair."

"And Akio is mine, he has my hair. When they get older we'll point other things out, but for now lets get some rest." He nodded and placed the twins in a crib and looked back at his sleeping mate before closing the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry it took me so long to update! i will have the epilouge up sometime next week and there will probably be two parts to it.

read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

:Author's note: well then here's the last chapter of this story! yay! maybe i'll write a sequel if my brain is up to the task! but never the less...

dun dun dum!

\//

Epilogue

A crash was heard from outside the castle and Sesshomaru sighed. He watched as a ten year old Akio flew through the window followed by his sister. They weaved through three windows and dashed to the garden. Kagome poked her head from one of the windows.

"Aiko! Akio! Stop that! Hey! Get back here!" she appeared a few minutes later in the gardens as Sesshomaru followed closely behind. He had been gone for two years now following rumors of a new evil witch threatened the land. And with Inuyasha's help he was able to stop the threat before any harm could be done. He had longed for his mates embrace and his pup's laughter. He watched as kagome rounded up the twins both hugged her legs and sheathed their wings. Aiko had beautiful silver hair like her father and a black crescent moon on her forehead and the faint markings of black jagged strips on her wrist. Her wings were white with slight grayish tint to them her eyes were gray like her mother and she had the brightest smile. On kagome's other leg was Akio long jet black hair pulled into a low pony tail, his eyes mirrored his fathers gold and beautiful and on his forehead a deep blue crescent moon and the faint appearance of the marks on his face. Sesshomaru smiled. This is what he wanted to come home to…a family.

"I think that it is time for lunch." All three heads jerked up. Kagome gasped and the twins smiled and ran to their father. Kagome just stood in the grass eyes wide at what she saw. Sesshomaru kneeling down patting and hugging his pups just like a father would and then his eyes darted to hers. Molten pools of love and lust collided with hers and she felt her knees weaken. He whispered in their ears and they sprinted towards the castle. He then stood and approached kagome.

"It's been a while." She gave him a smile.

"It has." She watched the twins spring and dance on their way towards the castle.

"They really missed you. They would often sleep with me in the room to ensure that your spot was always warm." She bent down and picked a flower and twirled it in her hands.

"They would always ask me when you were coming back and I will say he'll come back when you stop asking. They would pout and scurry on, but never did they say you were dead or that you would never return." She smiled brightly at him.

"I knew you would come back, so how's Inuyasha?"

"He is fine; Inuyasha says he'll come by for a visit." She nodded and held her hand out. He gladly took it.

"Let's go before the twins destroy the castle." He walked with his mate back to his castle. They spent every part of the day together, him, her, and the twins. And he would smile genuine smiles that would catch kagome off guard every once in a while. It was late at night when kagome set the twins to bed. She walked back to her and Sesshomaru's room and sat on the bed and waited for him to return from the shower. She smiled when she remembered the look on her mothers ((not Mareko, its Kasumi remember? If u don't return to chaps 5 and 6)) face when she had brung Aiko and Akio to the present with her.

_: Flashback:_

_Kagome stammered with the twins and helped them climb the ladder on the side of the well. They were at least five years old. Kagome smiled brightly as she fixed her pale pink and baby blue kimono and then fixed Aiko's lavender and silver kimono and Akio's hair and walked to her front door. She opened it slowly and entered. She turned to the twins and knelt down in front of them and placed a hand on their shoulder._

_"Ok you guys today is the day you meet grandma Kasumi. Be on your best behavior." Both nodded._

_"Hai mama!" both said she smiled and stood and entered the all too familiar Kitchen._

_"Kasumi? Are you in there?"_

_"Kagome is that you? It's been a while since you came through, I would have thought that you'd be at the castle with Taki. What's with the sudden…" she dropped the spatula she was holding and gasped when she saw the twins latching on to kagome's legs. Her eyes were wide and her hands shook slightly._

_"Kagome don't tell me……are they…" kagome nodded._

_"Yup they're my twins, you've missed a lot Kasumi, the twins are five now I would have brought them earlier but they were too young, if heard from Taki that you were here." She smiled._

_"Yea I'm here on business I've been etching to go home but I have to do work for the East here. Souta is downtown now; he won't be back for a few days. So who do we have here?" she said kneeling down in front of the twins._

_"This is Akio." Kagome said nudging him foreword toward Kasumi._

_"And this is Aiko." She said pushing her to stand next to her brother. Both smiled weakly. Kasumi smiled and her pink eyes lit up greatly at them._

_"Well then Kasumi-can is on the job!" she heatedly hugged them both then pulled back._

_"Well then kagome lets go shopping." Kagome smiled._

_: end flashback:_

Since then Kasumi was like a leach, every time she would come for a visit she would bring gifts cloths candy almost the whole store if it involved the twins. Kagome would end up with more modern day things than she thought. Kasumi was always one for the future trends. Kagome smiled. She loved the path she chose. She watched as Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom, beads from the water still present on his shoulders and chest as he was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. ((Yum)) his hair was also wet as he approached kagome.

"Were you watching me?" he asked with a lusty grin. Kagome blushed.

"Who else would I be watching?" he gave her a short yet lingering kiss as he backed her up on the bed. She was now beat red. He smirked.

"It's good to know you still blush." He gave her another kiss but with more lust and passion. He then grabbed her wrist and made her fall back on the bed.

"Now, I hope you're good and ready kagome." His towel fell from around his waist and kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I am, two years is a very long time." He smirked and kissed her with more passion than ever.

'_Kagome, my beautiful itoshii, aishiteru.'_

End


End file.
